Cantos Carmesí
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Había tenido que aprender a ocultar cosas. Lo hiso tan bien que incluso se había engañado a sí mismo. Pero cuando el momento llego no estaba seguro de quien estuvo más sorprendido; Ellos o el. O... El One-Shot que nadie pidió de mis dos de mis personajes favoritos de todo el anime. Ligeramente Soulmate AU.
1. Cantos Carmesi

Nota: Las marcas del alma aparecen raramente en este mundo. Digamos que solamente el 10% de la población la tiene y son solo los que pueden manejar las llamas de última voluntad o el Reatsu, así que básicamente en la mafia desde el momento en el que uno manifiesta sus llamas por primera vez el nombre de tu alma gemela se escribirá en tu muñeca. Por lo tanto a pesar de que existen no les prestan mucha atención.

La verdad no estoy segura de que está pasando aquí. Solo se que esta cosa ya estaba terminada cuando la encontré en la papelera de mi compu... Apenas y recuero escribirla. Pero Meh, espero les guste.

1

Cantos Carmesí

.

.

.

O...Si no fuera porque debía mantener su acto se habría echado a reír, ¿El mejor asesino del mundo? ¡Incluso Ichigo podía ser mejor asesino que el! Pero Kisuke Skull no podía soplar su fachada, después de todo era el día que había esperado: Había llegado el momento de pagar todos sus pecados; su forma de expiación.

.

.

.

—Siento llegar tarde, todo el mundo—La mujer dice disculpándose cuando entra en la habitación, y todos los ojos se vuelven hacia ella. Tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, ella les da una sonrisa amable y sonriente y continúa—Estoy seguro de que todos están emocionados de escuchar la explicación más profunda que sus cartas mencionaron, pero primero, ¿por qué no Todos nos presentamos? Mi nombre es Luce, y soy el jefe del Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Ella mira con aliento al hombre a su lado, que parece un poco desconcertada por el brillo de su sonrisa.

—Reborn, el mejor Hitman del mundo— dice, como si todo el mundo en la sala ya debe saber, y como si estuviera cuestionando la inteligencia de alguien que no lo hace.

Se enreda en los nervios de Skull. Exactamente como igual de arrogante que Aizen.

— Verde, científico—les dice el hombre, distraído, mirando sus últimas notas con seriedad. Skull controla su excitación ante la perspectiva de un aliado cientifico, al menos alguien entenderá su idioma, entonces recuerda su fachada y se desanima.

—Lal Mirch, especialista en combate en COMSUBIN— Incluso su voz es áspera y sin sentido. Parece que ella realmente no se preocupa por este estúpido encuentro y saludo. No la culpa.

—Mi nombre es Fon. Es un placer conocerles—Él da una sonrisa educada, pero sincera, a las miradas que recibe y no divulga más.

Realmente no se siente bien, No para Skull al menos, ya que esta información es tan libremente dada. ¿Y si resultan ser enemigos? ¿Qué pasa si alguien decide usar la información en su contra? Incluso algo como su supuesta "especialidad" es demasiado, en su opinión.

Por otra parte, él está acostumbrado a que la información está fuertemente regulada y los secretos que salen podrían costarle a alguien su vida o peor, la seguridad de su división o personas cercanas. Las cosas son un poco diferentes aquí, incluso si él sospecha que la mafia de ser mucho lo mismo. El conocimiento de Las llamas no son de conocimiento común después de todo, incluso si (como el Reatsu) no todas las personas tienen la capacidad de usarlas.

Aunque también podría ser que Skull está fuertemente acostumbrado a jugar teniendo todas sus cartas siempre bien pegadas a su pecho y esconder toda su sed de sangre en sonrisas idiotas.

O Tal vez sólo confían demasiado en sus habilidades. Ser llamado el más fuerte del mundo ciertamente no ayudaría a sus egos. Aun así, este tipo –Fon, al parecer- era hasta ahora el favorito de Skull... y de Kisuke también.

—Viper, un ilusionista, esta información te costará—revelan a regañadientes, escupiendo bajo los ojos expectantes pero amables de Luce. Skull ahoga su diversión.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Luce le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, como si fuera lo más interesante del universo y él internamente gira sus ojos.

Sabiendo que es su señal, él habla fuertemente en tono irónico

—¡Yo soy Skull el asombroso!

Luce sonríe, ligeramente incomoda pero brillantemente, especialmente cuando Reborn y Lal Mirch miran instantáneamente con disgusto.

Su sonrisa lúdica no vacila, incluso cuando los dos lo toman en consideración y lo despiden completamente.

En cuanto a los demás...

Verde no mira hacia arriba de sus notas, Fon sólo parece tranquilo y teniendo en cuenta que Skull no se ha transformado repentinamente en dinero Viper sigue siendo apático, y Luce no sabe exactamente de lo que es capaz y lo trata en consecuencia.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ti antes—dice Reborn, sospechoso, sujetándolo con una mirada Kuchiki patentada (Tiene que avisarles de que les han robado su cara de palo por el culo).

Skull ha estado tratando con ellos desde sus días de la Academia, y si no eran suficientes para sofocarlo incluso cuando Gineri Kuchiki le miraba con desdén en su tiempo de Capitán, ciertamente no son suficientes para perturbarlo como lo es ahora.

En respuesta, le da la su sonrisa patentada Urahara (de esas que irritan a todos a su alrededor) y admite alegremente

—Maa, yo nunca había oído hablar de ti antes de entrar en esta habitación tampoco.

Él puede decir que eso molesta Reborn. Sus dedos se contraen, casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera buscando un arma que debía haber escondido. El único otro decir es más obvio: el fruncido pronunciado en su cara.

—Gracioso—Tal vez sentir que hablar con ella será más fácil con su temperamento, Reborn se dirige a Luce cuando pregunta—¿Es esto... una persona civil?

Luce mantiene su aura angelical, a pesar de la conducta espinosa de Reborn.

—Bien... Técnicamente, Skull podría ser considerado un civil— le permite después de un guiño a Skull.

Los otros tienen reacciones visibles a esto, cada uno de ellos más o menos lo que esperaba. Fon es curioso, Verde toma las noticias clínicamente, Viper realmente parece un poco interesado, Lal Mirch es probablemente ofendido en la idea de involucrar a un civil en sus asuntos, y Reborn ya ha decidido que Skull es el más débil de todos ellos.

—¿Sabe siquiera en qué se está metiendo?—pregunta Lal, hablando como si no estuviera allí. Eh, así que eso era lo que sentía Ichigo... se encargaría de disculparse con su lindo estudiante cuando despertara—Esto no es un juego.

Las preocupaciones de Reborn son un poco diferentes.

—¿Por qué es un civil de los Siete Fuertes? Probablemente ni siquiera sabe sobre las Llamas— se burla. Skull apenas se abstiene de rodar los ojos.

—Mi asociado escogió a Skull de la misma manera que él los eligió a todos— asegura, y Cráneo juraría que está exasperada bajo esa chapa celestial.—Si te acuerdas, le dije que Cráneo era técnicamente un civil, ya sea que tenga conexiones con la mafia o no, Skull es tan fuerte como el resto de ustedes y tan merecedor de su título.

... ¿Qué es lo que está consiguiendo, defendiéndolo? Ambos saben (bueno, ella especula) que puede cuidar de sí mismo, y no es como si estuviera preocupada por sus sentimientos.

Él le manda una ceja y ella le da una mirada significativa.

Maldita sea. Ahora entiende a su alumno. ¿Cuál es el punto de su monstruosa fuerza si no puede usarlo para golpear el sentido común en estos imbéciles?

¿Podía sutilmente meterse con él...?

—Tu socio es desconocido para mí, y sólo confío en mi propio juicio -responde Reborn—Si este _"Skull"_ ni siquiera sabía quién era yo hasta hoy, entonces es lo suficientemente civil como para importar. Vamos a misiones peligrosas, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, este tipo Reborn es un verdadero bastardo.

(Enserio, era más arrogante que Aizen!)

¿Y quién conocia Skull que era lo suficientemente molesto como para irritar a Aizen con éxito cada vez?

No Ichigo, no, nunca podría ser tan entrañablemente desagradable.

Sin embargo, puede emular su compañero favorito (Lo siento, Yoruichi-san!) Shinji-san es, después de todo, un maestro en meterse de bajo las pieles de la gente.

Si no puede (no) ser un genio de renombre mundial mejor que Aizen aquí, también podría tomar el legado de su querido amigo y molestar a todos los que conoce. Shinji-san estaría orgulloso y absolutamente alegre.

—Hey, tú—Reborn llama, al parecer no consiguiendo nada con Luce—¿Tienes algo que decir por ti mismo? Un jefe de la mafia te está defendiendo, y estás sentado allí con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara.

Skull toma un sorbo lento de su té, saboreando el sabor, permitiendo que el silencio se arrastre un poco demasiado largo antes de mirar casualmente a Reborn y dice—Oh, ¿está usted diciendo algo?

Un momento de incredulidad, entonces:

Fon echa una risita, Víbora bufa, Verde pone una ligera sonrisa divertida, Luce parece que ella lamenta todas sus opciones de vida hasta este punto, y Lal Mirch no para de fruncir el ceño, pero tal vez se divirtió. Un poco. Es difícil saberlo, incluso para él.

Reborn, sin embargo, no lo toma bien. En menos de un segundo, tiene su arma fuera y una bala dirigiéndose directamente a la cabeza de Skull.

El Skull ocioso inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y pregunta:

—¿No ibas a decirnos acerca de nuestra súper importante misión, Luce? El Asombroso Skull está bastante ocupado, ¿sabes?

La bala casi le roza la mejilla en su camino hacia la pared. Casi. Pensó que sería más divertido si se acercaba tan sólo al fracaso.

Él tiene razón.

Luce le da a Reborn un desaprobador ceño, incluso cuando responde

—Sí, Skull, estaba llegando a eso. Si no pudieras dañar mi camarote personal más de lo que ya lo hiciste, Reborn, lo agradecería

Reborn gruñe sus dientes. Realmente parece que quiere descargar una ronda entera en Skull, pero sin embargo, retira su arma y se reclina en su silla, meditando. Reunir información aparentemente triunfa saciando su ira.

—" _Gracias, Yoruichi-san, Sanji-san por su valiosa experiencia. ¿Quién sabía que el sufrimiento, durante mi juventud, a través de sus travesuras sería útil algún día?"_

Skull sólo retiene su propia risa porque Luce gira su severa mirada sobre él. Ciertamente no le tiene miedo, y todavía no confía en ella (en ninguno en realidad). Pero en este momento, ella es su tentativa de aliado y él no quiere quemar ese puente mientras todavía es útil.

Luce pone su sonrisa mega-watt y vigas como ella comienza detallando qué exactamente los siete de ellos habían sido recolectados para y cómo iban a estar pasando los próximos meses.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Fue más divertido de lo que pensó.

Pero Kiske sabe que había llegado el momento de pagar todos sus pecados; su forma de expiación.

De entre todos, solo él y Luce son los únicos que permanecen impasibles ante el repentino cambio.

El estaba bien, sabía que esto pasaría, lo había hablado con sus amigos y el hombre enmascarado que resultó ser el rey.

Él quería pagar sus errores.

Por otro lado.

Volteo la mirada y miro a la bebe con el vientre abultado.

Les mintió.

Kiske no podía dejar de sentirse simpático con ellos. Era refrescante ser, por una vez, el engañado y no el mentiroso.

Las palabras de 'I Prescelti Sette' engancharon a los otros para reunirse, orgullosos de ser llamados Los siete más fuertes. Las recompensas los cegaban para quedarse: dinero, fama, poder. Sus otros compañeros que compartían el título y ahora las miradas juveniles comenzaban a esparcirse con expresiones traicionadas en sus rostros. Sólo Luce parecía culpable.

Ah, ella podía ver el futuro, ¿no? Ella sabía que esto estaba sucediendo pero no mencionó esto a ninguno de ellos. Debe tener una buena razón para eso, pero Kiske no estaba de ninguna manera perdonándola por eso todavía, él estaba aquí por su elección; creyó que los otros igual, él era en comparación de ellos el más viejo y por ello (y porque lo había hecho una vez) no le agradaba utilizar niños en estas cosas (Lo que hizo con Ichigo nunca se lo personaría, no importaba que su alumno le dijera una y mil veces que no había nada que perdonar). Él no era uno que mantenía el resentimiento durante mucho tiempo (algo que su alumno le pego, duramente), a pesar de que era fácil de irritar (que supiera esconderlo era otra cosa).

Iba a perdonarla, ¿verdad?

También estaba embarazada. Sería un infierno incluso pensar lo que le iba a pasar al bebé. ¿Valía la pena al final? ¿Que renunciara a su felicidad con su hijo? Ser un bebé sin embargo.

¿Podrían incluso crecer o estaban atrapados siendo un bebé?

— _"¡Deja de simpatizar con ella!"_ —su conciencia sonó. Era lo suficientemente desorientador como para saber qué y cómo y por qué ahora sin tener que involucrar a otros. ¿Por qué no había manuales pegados con ellos? Sería de mucha ayuda determinar qué hacer a continuación.

Él giró la cabeza. Había un chico rubio que había visto después de que Lal fuera ahora de tamaño pequeño como ellos con un chupete azul bebé en el cuello, mientras Lal estaba ensillado con un gris oscuro. Skull parpadeó confundido, notando que abajo. ¿Acaso el Hombre de Sombrero de Hierro aceptó a este acosador más que Lal que estaba con ellos para los trabajos?

Bueno, era de ellos para resolver, no su problema.

Verde estaba enojado, su cara estaba roja mientras trataba de levantarse y se alejó. Humillado. Para uno que creía ser la mente más inteligente entre ellos y él no podía ver esto sucediendo. Skull apostaría todos sus ahorros y tienda de dulces que estaba tratando de racionalizar lo que les estaba pasando y la ciencia detrás de él. A Kiske le gustaría exponerle sus teorías.

El sol empezó a elevarse en lo alto de su cabeza, sin importarle lo que estaba pasando con los ahora Arcobalenos. Miró al llamado sicario más fuerte.

La expresión de Reborn reflejó la de Verde. Debe sentirse deshonrado. Y Skull no pudo simpatizar. El hombre, ahora niño, lo había pateado como si fuera algún tipo de juguete inquebrantable. Lo arrojó sólo para jugar, lo torturó unas cuantas veces antes de empujarlo a la papelera sólo para repetir el ciclo una y otra vez.

Tal vez quería redención, pero tenía suficiente con el ciclo.

Su Tormenta no era tan serena como siempre lo hacía. Las miradas incrédulas de Fon eran casi suficientes para calcular los propios sentimientos mezclados de Skull. Era de la tríada china había dicho. En sus momentos personales, se había atrevido a preguntar por qué se enredaba en el Inframundo y se quedaba allí, ya que Fon no parecía una persona a la que le gustaba ese mundo.

Fon había incluso revelado que tenía a alguien para proteger como una explicación para su estancia con la tríada (le recordó dolorosamente a Ichigo). Proteger o cuidar Skull no estaba seguro, pero una cosa que estaba seguro, Fon ahora tenía que proteger al dicho alguien con su forma de bebé.

Viper... se había ido.

No tenía que decir acerca de ella.

Decidiendo su curso de acción, caminó (bueno, lo intentó, pero al final tuvo que hacer cumplir sus piernas cortas y delgadas con sus llamas nube para llegar con éxito a su destino sin gatear) a Luce. Le dolía usar su Llama. Eso no era nuevo, pero no era el mismo tipo de dolor que estaba acostumbrado. Él usualmente estaba en dolor al usar el Fuego, no al contrario.

El cielo de inmediato inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo. Vergüenza, culpa, arrepentimiento brillaron en su rostro. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

Suavemente, tomó la mano de la mujer (bebe) embarazada, la envolvió con su Llama de la Nube, indirectamente diciéndole que estaba bien.

No era uno para ser atado, pero él había hecho excepciones antes: había estado atado con su puesto como capitán, estaba atado con su tienda de dulces, estaba atado con Ichigo (Su verdadero Cielo) y los chicos (sus otros estudiantes) de Karakura, con Yoruichi, Tessai, los niños y los Vizard, y ahora hacía lo mismo (temporalmente) con el Cielo Arcobaleno.

Luce levantó la cabeza, con los ojos ensangrentados con incredulidad y esperanza. Fue doloroso ver a esta mujer fuerte y aterradora (no tanto como Unahana, claro), que era un Don de su poderosa e infame Famiglia, casi se echó a llorar sólo por algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrada. Skull sabía lo que estaba haciendo: estaba declarando su lealtad (aunque nunca total, ese siempre seria de Ichigo).

Podía oír los ultrajes de los demás en su acción, pero tenía sus razones. A pesar de que era un "civil justo", uno sin intención de unirse a la mafia, había dado un gran salto de ser traicionado por esta misma mujer

—No soy realmente una persona para guardar rencores—él declaro una vil mentira, claro que lo era pero el realmente no se sentía ni un gramo traicionado por Luce, tal vez un poco irritado pero Meh él había sido incluso peor—Aunque tampoco soy uno para soportar dos traiciones de la misma persona, Ni soy uno que pueda soportar dos armonías y luchar para protegerte. Yo ya tengo un cielo y nunca podrás tomar su lugar, pero eso no me impide también cuidarte.

Luce se estremeció.

—Mi cielo lo hubiera aprobado y como yo te estamos aceptando como parte de nuestra familia—continuó él, ignorando la desaprobación de los demás. Este era el mejor curso de acción en su mente—Pero no le estoy dando mi completa lealtad—dijo, La Donna del Giglio Nero le dirigió una mirada confundida. Él le dirigió una sonrisa triste—Pues esa siempre estará con mi Cielo

Reborn se burló de su ingenuidad, Skull continuo.

—Pero yo había confiado en ti antes. Eres un gran cielo. Cuidaste de nuestro grupo disfuncional y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Sé que todavía te importa, que te sientas culpable, así que debe haber una razón por la que somos bebés en este momento.

Las lágrimas fluían por el joven rostro de Luce.

—La Hay—ella dijo. Esperó a que ella elaborara—Hay 3 conjuntos de poderes que protegen a esta Tierra...

La historia fluyó. Luce les contó acerca de Checker Face, su Ancestro y cuál era su historia. El Tri-Ni-Set, Los Arcobalenos, los anillos Vongola y Mare, cuáles eran sus deberes ahora.

Kiske ya lo sabía, pero no estaba de más que los otros se enteraran.

Skull no sabía qué pensar de eso. Ella iba a morir ni siquiera una década después si tenía suerte y su propia hija iba a ser agobiada por la maldición y su nieta era la siguiente.

Luce estaba dando esta carga a su legado. Skull sólo quería golpear al mundo y el destino por ser tan cruel con esta familia (Ignoraría completamente que le recordaba a si mismo y sus estudiantes). Skull dejó escapar un gemido después de que Luce terminara de explicar

—Así que... mientras tengamos este chupete no vamos a crecer? ¿Es esta maldición permanente? Ya soy medio inmortal, ¿vamos a vivir para siempre mientras tengamos esta cosa o vamos a morir con aspecto de bebé?

Luce dio una expresión aún más arrepentida. Eso no fue bueno.

—Yo estaba... prohibido decir algo sobre eso.

Oh, genial. Probablemente era más horrible de lo que su cerebro podía surgir. Su imaginación era buena, pero no a ese espectro. Su cerebro ha sido afilado para las peores situaciones maldita sea.

—Sin ofender, pero tu tío era un idiota. Podría venir a nosotros y decirlo, ya sabes—Skull se quejó.

—¿Lo aceptarías?—replicó Luce con tono dolorido.

La cosa era, Skull estaba bastante estropeado en la cabeza, todo lo sucedido le había afectado demasiado, de igual forma el mismo había buscado esto.

—Sí, probablemente— respondió con indiferencia. Ichigo también lo habría aceptado... Y los demás también.

Era el trabajo de los Shinigamis después de todo, Kiske no sabía que pasaba por la mente del Reio para darles esta tarea a los humanos.

—Habla por ti mismo—se burló Verde, Y los otros murmuraron de acuerdo o se quedaron en silencio.

Ven? Sus formas de pensar eran demasiado extremas. Realmente, si rechazaban esta carga, ¿qué pasaría con el Mundo en el que vivían? Si esta carga sólo pudiera ser usada por los Siete Fuertes, no sería feliz, pero lo haría como el menor de dos males. Gran poder llegó con responsabilidades y otras mentiras que no le importaba, pero todavía veía la sabiduría detrás de ellos.

Para que pudiera vivir un poco más, para que pudiera ver otra parte de este mundo un poco más, de modo que nadie más debería tomar la carga por él. La vida era cruel y tenía la experiencia de primera mano para demostrarlo. Él luchaba a su manera, las batallas psicológicas y rapidos golpes eran su especialidad y no dándose por vencido, pero estaba tan cansado de luchar.

—Bueno... ahorraría mucho dinero primero, luego voy por todo el mundo al menos una vez antes de aceptar, sin embargo—Skull admitió—Sólo vives una vez y lo que sea

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, es una mierda. Tengo que ser un bebé por el resto de mi vida, no voy a hacer acrobacias más. Pero entre eso y el final del mundo tomaré ser un bebé. De esa manera todavía vivo. Si la vida te da limones has limonada y todo eso.

Luce parpadeó ante sus palabras. Luego dijo

—Ya veo. No lo vi así. ¿Limones?

—Bueno, tengo un montón de dinero en mi cuenta. Por lo tanto, voy a invertir y eso— dijo mientras estaba de pie y sacudía la suciedad en sus pantalones.—Ser un bebé de nuevo me va a dar un punto de vista interesante y todo eso. Aun así Salvar al mundo cuenta, ¿verdad? —Skull tarareó para sí, paseando a su bicicleta. Iba a ser un dolor y una mitad para averiguar qué hacer con él—Digo está bien, daré vueltas por el mundo. ¿Cómo sería cuando subiera al monte Everest como un bebé? ¿Otro récord mundial? "El más joven que haya subido al monte Everest" suena impresionante.

Con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, Skull montó su moto hacia abajo. Dejando detrás de si un grupo extremadamente confuso (Pero a algunos con una visión diferente del futuro)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Los años pasaron.

Paso Luce, paso Aria, paso Yuni...

Había habido tres Cielos para su generación. Tres generaciones, de hecho. Un niño, su madre y su abuela. No todos habían estado vivos al mismo tiempo, Luce nunca había vivido para ver a Yuni, pero todos se habían unido al Arcobaleno. O, la mayoría de los Arcobaleno.

Luce lo había notado primero, por supuesto. A pesar de ser Skull el primero en acercársele y perdonarle nunca pudieron formar una armonía correcta y eso le dolía a Luce. Para empezar, Skull nunca había estado en un futuro que pudiera ver. Él era un desconocido, una especie de entidad misteriosa que se movía independiente del destino. Había sentido el alma destrozada, el lazo que había sido arrastrado con tanta fuerza de él. Cualquier intento de vinculación lo destruiría, estaba segura, sobre todo porque debía morir tan pronto.

Así que, aunque Luce estaba allí para consuelo de Skull, casi nunca estaban muy cerca. No podían serlo. Skull tenía su cielo, ya, incluso si Ichigo estaba en un limbo, su lealtad nunca cambiaría. Tal vez, puesto que el lazo de Reborn estaba tan cerca de ella, tal vez esto era lo que lo alejaba de Skull. Tal vez esto era lo que lo hacía tan agresivo y degradante hacia la Nube, porque siempre había algo fuera de él, y nunca iba a ser una parte de este conjunto.

Su muerte era esperada, y por lo tanto sus guardianes pudieron tener algún cierre. Luce los tenía cerca de ella, y su hija ( _Si sólo hubiera otra forma_...) pudiera decir adiós. Los observó en silencio, como lo hace una nube, y cuando ella se fue Reborn lo odió aún más.

Aria era un reemplazo, para los otros. Ella nunca sería su cielo, habían pensado al principio. Al menos se esperaba Skull para ella, pero los rechazos del otro le habían dolido. Skull era agradable para ella; Tan agradable como él podría ser sin ellos la vinculación y su esencia misma siendo rasgada en pedazos. Ella sabía, y sabía que lo sabía, lo que hizo que estuviera bien cuando estaban solos y Skull dijo riendo:

— _Un amigo vivo es mejor que un guardián muerto, ¿verdad?_

Eventualmente, los otros se calentaron con ella, y Skull fue nuevamente condenado al ostracismo, porque nunca podría armonizar de nuevo. Nunca. Ni siquiera un vínculo primario estaría bien, y los vínculos se vinieron antes de la amistad, y él podría lidiar con eso. Le dolía, pero podía lidiar con eso.

Murió, al igual que Luce, y Reborn por un momento se había tambaleado peligrosamente al borde de la discordancia, pero Skull se había puesto frente a él, le había dado un lugar para dirigir su ira y su odio. Yuni vio. Ella lo vio todo. Al contrario de su Abuela y su Madre Yuni era más poderosa y este poder le permitió ver vislumbres, breves, del misterio que era Skull. Vio sus sutiles movimientos, aunque no pudiera ver su futuro ni su pasado. Vio las cosas tranquilas que decían que él no era lo que decía ser; Lo que otros decían que era.

Pero ella se dejó influir por los demás, todavía una niña impresionable que le decían una y otra vez que Skull era estúpido, débil, molesto. Lo resumieron para ella en una palabra. Lacayo. Entonces, ella les creyó.

Lo gracioso de la historia es que incluso el fiasco de Byakuran no los había podido acercar.

Kiske recordaba... Morir como Skull ante el dolor que Byakuran había causado cuando calcino el cuerpo de su cielo, no dejando ni las cenizas.

Ichigo no tendría nunca oportunidad de despertar jamás.

(No tendrían forma de saber _dónde_ estaba su alma, No podrían encontrarlo _Nunca_ )

De todos los Arcobalenos (y la mafia en general) Skull fue el único en casi lograr matar a Byakuran y dejar un claro recuerdo de ello en forma de una larga y dolorosa cicatriz en el cuerpo del albino, para gran sorpresa de todos.

Skull pudo ser el Primer Arcobaleno en Caer en el futuro, Pero también fue el primer (y único) Arcobaleno en ser reconocido como un héroe en el futuro por diezmar todo un ejército de Gola Mosca y seis de los 17 escuadrones de Millifiore: Nigella, Camelia, Balsamina, Dente Di Leone, Rododendro y Aquilegia.

(Si su Gigai no hubiera sellado más la mitad de su poder, si su forma de bebe no le impidiera salir de su Gigai, Si su maldición no le hubiera impedido liberar el poco poder que podía usar entonces de Millifiore no hubiera quedado ni las cenizas)

(Cuando regresaron sus recuerdos del futuro los demás Arcobalenos –segados por su orgullo y ego- lo desestimaron como el hecho de que Skull no había perdido más que preciada motocicleta y eso fue lo que desencadeno la fuerte nube que nunca había tenido razón para salir, solo Yuni y Fon _sabían_ que era algo aún más que eso lo que se perdió en el ataque a esa tienda de dulces, pero nunca imaginaron _que_ -mejor dicho _quién_ -ni cuán importante era, ni siquiera Byakuran estaba seguro de que había ahí)

(Para ese momento todos habían olvidado de que Skull tenia ya un cielo)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El niño le recordaba a Ichigo.

Los tres de hecho.

Dino, Tsunayoshi y Enma. Los tres tenían los mejores y más distintivos rasgos de Ichigo. No era de extrañar, pensaba Kisuke...

Ichigo era el Tío abuelo de los tres después de todo.

Muchos creían que los chicos se parecían a sus ancestros por parte paterna, pero Kiske sabia mejor... Él había conocido (muy brevemente) a Giotto Vongola, Shimon Cozarto y Francesco Cavallone después de todo, y podía decir que aunque se parecieran físicamente y un poco en la personalidad lo demás era puro Ichigo.

Se preguntó más de una vez que pasaría cuando los chicos se enteraran de que eran parientes por su lado materno...

Que sus abuelas maternas eran las hermanitas de Ichigo.

Kisuke apostaba que si Ichigo los conociera estaría encantado con todos, o más seguro es que se uniría para completar su formación. Si eso sucedía Kiske estaba más que seguro que los niños prosperarían aún más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Después de todo los chicos, juntos, podían haber puesto al mundo criminal de rodillas. Pero Ichigo había Doblegado a guerreros curtidos, amargos y hastiados llenos de sed de sangre, había desecho leyes opresoras, había derribado un imperio y había derrotado a un dios...

Había cambiado una sociedad miles de años de antigüedad con pura y tenas fuerza de voluntad con solo 15 años, una espada, un grupo de cinco personas y un gato.

Él solo pensamiento casi rompe su mente.

60 años...

Habían pasado ya 60 años desde que su cielo callo profundamente dormido.

Sonrió amargamente.

Ichigo no era un humano normal lo sabía, por ello él no había envejecido mucho en todo ese tiempo...

Pero sus amigos sí.

Sobre todos los más cercanos (sus compañeros guardianes) Yasutora-san (Tormenta), Inoue-chan (sol), Ishida-kun (Lluvia), todos eran ya adultos mayores (aunque ciertamente parecían más jóvenes de lo que deberían ser, si Nono Vongola los viera y supiera su edad estaría envidioso) con familias, nietos e incluso bisnietos, la única que se salvaba era Kuchiki-san (Niebla) que seguía viéndose tan joven como cuando conoció a Ichigo.

Para cuando Ichigo despertara, se daría cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido.

Kiske le había robado a su estudiante (a su amigo, a su cielo, **_su hijo_** ) los mejores años de su vida.

Y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

— _"Es una trampa"_

Fue lo primero que pensó Kiske al escuchar al Reio en ese estúpido disfraz con sombrero de hierro. Su mente es rápida y aunque Verdad está cerca de igualar su genio, también esta cegado ante la perspectiva de liberarse de la maldición. Ninguno imagina la verdadera y malévola razón detrás de todo ese partido.

Si lo hicieran Reborn no tardaría en intentar llenar de agujeros al Reio solo por insinuar convertir a su más preciado estudiante en una batería humana igual a la pequeña Yuni.

 _—"¡Quiere utilizar esto para elegir a la próxima generación Arcobaleno!"_

Kusuke Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, se arrepentía de todos y cada uno de ellos, más aun después de que su Cielo ( ** _su hijo del alma_** ) quedara en coma después de lo de Aizen para ya no despertar aun con sus mejores intentos.

Kisuke se juró no volver a manipular a niños (a los humanos) para cualquiera de sus planes, los actuales Arcobalenos fueron una ligera falla en sus planes pero no la volvería a repetir.

Kisuke no permitiría que esos niños ( ** _Los descendientes de Ichigo, su familia_** ) fueran involucrados en esto.

No si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Decir que Talbot se llevó la sorpresa de su vida (más como un mini ataque al corazón) cuando entro en su taller ese día para trabajar era poco. El ciertamente no se estaba escondiendo pero Vongola era territorial y protector con quienes consideraba parte de la Famiglia y Telbot era, ciertamente, uno de los pequeños secretos mejor guardados que tenían, así que la visita de un misterioso desconocido de cabellos rubios con un kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscura y sandalias de madera de estilo japonés (pero curiosamente tenia rasgos más que nada europeos, tal vez ingleses) no era algo que Talbot Esperaba.

—Debo decir que me sorprende enormemente... No mucha gente lograría recopilar tal valiosa información sobre el Arcobaleno—La voz del desconocido era sin duda alguna un claro indicador de lo peligroso que podía ser, hablada como si fuera del clima con una calma pero un tono ligeramente amenazante, Talbot tubo que resistir un escalofrió por un momento creyó estar frente a un verdadero jefe de la mafia, un Vendice o peor incluso (aunque no sabía que podía ser peor que un Vindice).

Kisuke no era un líder, no como Shinji-san o Ichigo. Él no tenía facilidad de palabra o confianza como ellos o Yoruichi-san, Kisuke era más del estilo _"El poder en las sombras"_ (igual que Aizen, muy para su disgusto) dejando a los demás a hacer que pareciera que ellos hacían todo mientras él los manipulaba desde lejos, pero su tiempo como Capitán le habían brindado una sabia experiencia, lo suficientemente buena, como para aparentar ser un verdadero líder (Emulando a Shinji-san, Por supuesto... Igual que Aizen, aun así a Kisuke le gustaba pensar que él había hecho un mejor trabajo).

—Talbot-san... Tengo una propuesta para usted.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Skull no pide ayuda a nadie cuando se presentan todos los participantes. Kisuke no lo necesita, una de las ventajas de ser un Shinigami Clase Capitán es que sus reservas son infinitamente más altas que las de los humanos, no importa si estos son los _"Siete más fuertes del mundo"_ aun cuando pasen otras 2 generaciones Arcobaleno, Skull puede seguir siendo el portador del pacificador de la Nube y ser tan fuerte como es ahora, entre comillas claro.

Cuando Kozato Enma viene a él con la propuesta de representarlo Kisuke no puede evitar arrullar, de los tres chicos Enma es muy parecido a su abuela Kurosaki Karin en su actitud y por lo tanto más parecido a Ichigo, esta es la razón de que sea su favorito entre los tres (Es también por esto que a pesar de que Tsuna y Dino saben que algo no está bien con la actitud de la Nube Arcobaleno, Enma es el único que sabe a ciencia cierta que Skull no es más que una muy buena actuación, aun así los tres habían recibido valiosas y muy buenas lecciones del supuesto Arcobaleno más débil, cosa que se ganó su respeto y hasta cierto punto admiración. En hecho de que Nana- quien de alguna manera se había encontrado con Skull- lo haya llamado Ojii Sama –para gran consternación de todos- fue un factor que también pudo hacer influido).

—Esta es mi elección—dice Skull—Sé que tienes buenas intenciones y que soy lo más parecido a un maestro que tienes, Pero Kozato-Kun no tienes que hacer esto.

Como era de esperarse de un Kurosaki (o Shiba para el caso) Enma no lo escucho y declaro que sería su representante. Todo esto mientras estaba a las orillas del rio dándole de comer a los gatos callejeros.

Skull no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y tristeza, ciertamente un verdadero Kurosaki.

Pudo haber sido que había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos después de su pelea, pudo haber sido que la maldición también afectaba su percepción del Reatsu, pudo haber sido muchas cosas, pero Kisuke lamentaría enormemente el no darse cuenta de la presencia de un gato negro muy familiar con los ojos dorados brillando intensamente con malicia (y una perfectamente escondida anhelada venganza, en forma de humillación si todo lo que sospecha es correcto)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El primer día no fue como lo esperaban Mammon y los demás miembros de Varia.

Habían elegido eliminar a Skull primero; era de conocimiento público que la Nube Arcobaleno era el más débil y que no le gustaba mucho a, bueno, nadie. Por lo que era poco probable que tuviera muchos representantes, si es que tenía alguno. Sería una pelea fácil, asumieron.

Entonces, ese primer día, fueron a por la nube, vieron que solo tenía al niño Simón con él y atacaron sin pensarlo dos veces, seguros de su victoria.

La intervención de un gato no estaba entre los planes del Varia.

Que el gato hablara mucho menos.

Que dicho gato dejara a todos en un estado de inconciencia les genero una gran paranoia y fobia hacia los gatos especialmente los de pelaje negro. Su único consuelo era que Xanxus, y por lo tanto el jefe de guardia, no estaban con ellos por lo que no perdieron nada más allá de su orgullo. (Sin embargo cuando Xanxus se enteró considero honestamente entrenar gatos y meterlos en sus filas).

Yoruichi estaba nada más que satisfecha consigo misma, sobre todo al darse la vuelta y enfrentarse cara a cara con un desconcertado niño pelirrojo y un nerviosísimo bebe de cabellos purpuras. Sonrió sanguinariamente, mientras con su voz más dulce dice...

—Muy bien Kisuke, déjate de juegos ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Fue un momento muy incómodo del cual Kisuke no tenía escapatoria, sobretodo no cuando un hombre mayor gigante con el cabello apimentado se puso detrás de el acompañado de una mujer vestida en kimono de cabellos blancos y naranjas junto a otro hombre en traje ridículamente sofisticado color blanco y una niña adolecente de cabellos negros y fríos ojos que lo miraban como si quisieran congelarlo (lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad).

Kisuke suspiro y pidió que lo esperaran, cuando regreso (cargando un montón de cosas raras) la familia Simón estaban rodeando a Enma enviándoles miradas recelosas a los adultos mayores mientras una entusiasta mujer de cabellos anaranjados con canas (pero de rostro increíblemente joven) trataba de alimentarlos con bocadillos de calamar con mermelada. Kiske resoplo algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

—¿Que saben sobre el Árbol de la vida?

Pregunto sonando muy alegre, La familia Simón lo miro confuso mientras la comprensión iluminaba los rostros de sus compañeros guardianes del Cielo.

Solo quedaba la Tierra.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Así que los Varia cazaron a Cloud Arcobaleno y su equipo una vez más y los encontraron parados en un parque, el resto de la familia del mocoso Simón ahora con ellos.

Nuevamente fueron atacados por un borrón negro en forma de gato, pero esta vez unas inusuales flechas azules se le unieron agujerándolos a todos. Cuando e humo se despejo se dejó ver al equipo más excéntrico de todos: Adultos casi mayores (no se veían de más de 50 años, la sorpresa que se llevarían) y una adolecente desconocida con un gato negro (el gato del demonio) rodeando protectoramente a los Niños Simón, con la mujer de cabellos naranja y blanco abrazando a Skull como un muñeco de peluche. Cuando Mammon exigió saber que pasaba, llamando a Skull Lacayo los adultos fruncieron el ceño y definitivamente el gato cargo contra ellos con más furia que antes.

Por primera vez en las décadas en que Mammon había conocido a Skull, la Nube se negó a decir una palabra mientras la mujer lo abrazaba con más fuerza y el varia quedaba reducido a meros jadeos y masas sin musculo (Mas tarde se preguntaron porque no habían tomado la oportunidad para descalificarlos, decidieron dejarlo para otro momento)

Con ello la Famiglia Simón (Después de ver como los Adultos despachan a los Varia- _Los Varia_ \- tan fácilmente y sin siquiera sudar decidieron que si, Enma estaba en buenas manos y si, Skull era mucho más de lo que se dejaba ver.

Fue así como el autodenominado "Equipo Ryoka" dio la bienvenida a Enma a sus filas. En más de un sentido.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Mammon trató de advertir a los otros equipos que se guardasen del Equipo Skull o "Ryoka" Como ellos mismos se habían llamado, pero fue ignorado en gran medida, la mayoría de los otros Arcobalenos no estaban dispuesto a escuchar ni considerar la posibilidad de que Skull, el más débil, hubiera encontrado aliados capaces de realmente darles un problema.

El Varia le dio al Equipo Skull un amplio espacio, no dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos hasta que Mammon les informó de lo que estaban enfrentando, pero el Ilusionista no sabía nada que podría ser útil sobre el tema.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Al final del segundo día de la batalla, miembros de la Vindice aparecieron e intenta robar los relojes de pulsera del equipo Skull.

Intentaron y fallaron.

Oh, varios de la familia Simón (quienes habían sido utilizados como cebos, muy al disgusto de Enma y Skull –Pero Yoruichi San no había dejado espacio a protestas, si hasta llego a intimidar a Adelheid y eso es decir algo-) habían sido eliminados de participar, pero justo cuando los Vindice pensaron que tenían éxito, que habían eliminado por completo a Skull de la batalla y que ya habían desaparecido, descubrieron que los relojes eran falsos y que los suyos propios (o en su mayoría) habían sido robados pues los vieron desaparecer literalmente de sus manos.

Los intentos adicionales de tomarlos también fallaron, incluso cuando los miembro del Equipo Skull fueron derrotados a una pulgada de la muerte (Kisuke estaba nada más que furico por ello).

Los Vindice buscaron presas más fáciles.

(Siguieron preguntándose que era ese borrón negro a sus vistas y ¡De donde cojones salían esas jodidas flechas!)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Sabe que es un aliado.

Sabe que deben trabajar juntos...

Él _Sabe_ que _este Byakuran_ no es _ese Byakuran_.

Pero eso no evita que como nube, Skull –y Kisuke- estén constantemente en contra el.

Lo más gracioso es que el peliblanco no está seguro de que diablos hiso por ganar la antagonización de la nube Arcobaleno. El no Cree que la destrucción de su tienda de dulces y motocicleta fueran para tanto.

El Pobre ignorante.

En el momento en que Skull había entrado en el claro, (sostenido como un muñeco de peluche por una muy bella mujer mayor de cabellos naranjas y blancos -canas, se dieron cuenta tardíamente- con Kimono rosado lleno de dibujos de pastelitos y Macarons y gato negro envuelto en su cuello -y el estremecimiento de toda la Varia completa- junto a Enma quien caminaba platicando amenamente con la mujer) y había visto a Byakuran, la tensión había llenado el lugar, intento asesino diferente a todos los que había sentido anteriormente desde la nube Arcobaleno enfocado en el poseedor del anillo Mare. Increíblemente la mujer de aspecto delicado no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo, en su lugar sonrió alegremente y los saludo a todos con entusiasmo.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, Eh escuchado que han sido compañeros de Urahara-Sensei y por ello ¡Gracias por cuidar de él! ¡Puede meterse en tantos problemas!

(Si alguien noto como Xanxus, Iemitsu y Reborn se tensaban después de escuchar su nombre y como la miraban evaluativamente nadie lo comento)

A nadie se le paso que se había referido a Skull como _Urahara-Sensei_ , y lo anotan mentalmente para futuras referencias (Reborn no dispararía a una atractiva mujer mayor –sobre todo si realmente ella era _esa_ Inoue Orihime- si tenía algo que decir al respecto). Sobre todo no para Fon Quien había tenido escrito ese nombre sobre su corazón desde que tenía 6 años, _pero es imposible_ , piensa, Skull se lo habría dicho de otra forma.

(Ignora la ligera voz que le dice que no, que Skull no lo hubiera hecho, porque él _Sabe_ que Skull siente que no _merece_ ser amado por su otra mitad, que Skull _piensa_ que ha hecho demasiado mal para merecerlo)

Skull no hizo nada. No dijo nada. Se sentó y escuchó el plan de Tsuna, lo que el heredero Vongola tenía que decir, su plan para romper verdaderamente la Maldición y el pedido de que otros se unieran a él en su plan.

Fue solo cuando Byakuran añadió alegremente que _"Lo mejor sería tener su base en un lugar insospechado, increíblemente grande"_ que Inoue-san se tensó, Yoruichi-san gruño y el control de Skull se fracturó, su sombra se deformo mientras se estiraba y se encogía repetidamente en una señal visual de cómo la Nube luchaba por reinar en su furia.

Todos miraron hacia Skull con cautela, mientras Skull ignoraba la mira preocupaba de la mujer peli naranja mientras esta lo abrazaba con un poco de fuerza hablo alto y claro para todos.

—No— gruñó Skull— No están yendo ahí. Especialmente no contigo alrededor—Nube hizo un gesto hacia Byakuran, este sonrió tenso

—Maa, Skull-chan...

—No-te-atrevas-a-hablarme-así.

El Arcobaleno se movió ante la furia mortal en la voz de Skull, todos en el lugar buscaban con la mirada entre ellos con la esperanza de que el otro tuviera conocimiento de por qué Skull guarda tanto rencor hacia Byakuran. Solo Yuni, Dino, Tsuna y Enma vieron en los ojos de Orihime la triste comprensión mientras observaba a Skull, observando como el posesivo temperamento de la nube atravesaba la muy buena máscara de Skull.

—Después de todo lo que hiciste, te quedas parado y esperas que pretenda que nunca sucedió solo porque tus errores fueron corregidos. ¿Esperas que olvide las palabras dijiste, los pecados que cometiste? ¿Te atreves a esperar que te perdone?— Escupió Skull—Te ayudaré con este plan, pero será mejor que tengas mejores estrategias y que lo mantengan lo más alejado posible de nosotros—declaró y luego, sin decir una palabra, Inoue-san se levantó con gracia de una bailarina y la elegancia de un artista marcial con años de entrenamiento (nadie sabe cómo no lo notaron hasta ahora) y se llevó a Skull del claro, la sombra macabra todavía retorciéndose en rabia.

Cuando él se fue y solo quedo el gato negro (al cual todos le dieron un amplio espacio, siguiendo el ejemplo de la Varia), todos en el claro respiraron con cuando el aire se hizo más liviano, aunque muchos miraban a Yuni y Byakuran en cuestión.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo se movió incómodo, Yuni quien estaba tan perpleja como él dijo en voz alta la pregunta formulada por todos.

—¿Porque Skull-Ni odia tanto a Byakuran-san?

El Silencio es ensordecedor, pero una voz profunda proveniente del gato negro (que asusta a la mierda de todos) responde la misteriosa pregunta.

—En la otra línea de tiempo, Byakuran Gesso asesino al hijo del alma de Skull y _nuestro_ Cielo.

Todos se tensaron, Los lazos del alma eran sagrados en la Mafia aunque muy pocos los tuvieran, habían dos categorías para ellos: Familiar y Romántico. Usualmente los familiares solo se presentaban en los cielos y sus elementos en los cielos indicaban quienes serían sus guardianes, entonces sus nombres aparecerían en el color de sus respectivos elementos, y en los elementos indicaban quien era su cielo y este aparecería de color Naranja, y también estaban las personas que tendrían estrechos lazos con ellos hasta el punto de convertirse en su "Madre" o "Padre" del alma, estos lazos eran tan importantes como los padres Biológicos. Los Románticos por otro lado indicaban quien era tu alma gemela, la persona más indicada para estar a tu lado por el resto de tu vida, este nombre aparecía en color negro sobre tu corazón.

Descubrir que Skull había perdido, no solo a su cielo, sino también a su hijo del alma era un hecho desgarrador, usualmente estos dos lazos no se mezclaban porque el dolor que producía podía llevar a la locura.

Con esto en mente no era de extrañar que Skull en el futuro haya irrumpido tan imprudentemente en la base Millefiore y sacado tantos enemigos de forma tan brutal sin importar sus propias heridas, Reborn y los otros ya habían perdido a su Cielo en Luce, y eso los había desestabilizado lo suficiente, Pero si Reborn perdiera Dino; Su hijo del alma, no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de hacer o de poder soportar tal dolor.

Cuando todo hace clic, no pueden dejar de notar una cosa

—¿Nuestro?— Pregunta Tsuna con dudas, El gato los mira como si fueran idiotas.

—¿Encero crees que soy un gato? Esperaba más de ti Vongola Decimo... Aunque es de esperarse _eres su descendiente_ después de todo—Dice enigmáticamente para luego desaparecer en un flash negro.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Poco después de la reunión un fax urgente es enviado al Noveno Vongola, Un nombre y una fotografía de una mujer en sus 50 años de cabellos naranjas y blancos son suficientes para que el viejo hombre y sus guardianes salgan rápidamente de Italia en dirección a Nanimori, Japón.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Su plan había funcionado. _"Gracias a Dios"_ Tsuna había pensado fervientemente.

Checker Face-no, Kawahira había sido convencido de probar el sistema que Talbot (y un alma bien intencionada, dice) habían ideado, pasando la responsabilidad de vigilar el Tri-Ni-Sette al Vindice, e incluso a donando sus propias llamas Niebla al proceso.

Los representantes de Skull también habían ayudado, la fuerza de sus llamas detrás de la del Arcobaleno.

Habían intentado marcharse después de que la Maldición se rompiera, pero Lograron convencer a Inoue-san de quedarse junto con Skull pues junto con el otro Arcobaleno espera que Talbot (de nuevo gracias al alma generosa) había logrado encontrar una manera de devolverlos a sus formas adultas más rápido, pero llevaría un poco de tiempo prepararla.

Esa misma tarde, llego el Noveno Vongola.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Un placer conocerlo Señor, Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.

—El Placer es todo mío Inoue-san, yo soy Timoteo, Vongola Timoteo.

La mujer parpadea como un búho, como si hablara en otro idioma y estaba procesando sus palabras, lentamente mira fijamente su muñeca donde el nombre de _Vongola Timoteo_ está grabado en elegantes letras Negras.

En los Ojos de ambos hay una emoción nunca antes sentida.

Orihime sonríe, ligeras arrugas se forman en su rostro y un mechón blanco se escapa de su complicado peinado cayendo delicadamente en su frente, con el Kimono amarillo patito delineando su figura, Timoteo está seguro que no había visto una mujer más hermosa en su vida.

Trata de ignorar deliberadamente el aura mortal que desprendía la ex-nube Arcobaleno.

Cierto, al parecer él había sido el maestro de su alma gemela. Y por lo que había escuchado era en realidad muy poderoso...

Bueno, Mierda.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Tres días después, hubo un picnic de celebración en no solo en honor a que la Maldición rompió sino a que el Arcobaleno volvió a sus formas originales sino a que el Noveno había logrado encontrar a su escurridiza alma gemela. Tsuna tuvo que hacer que Vongola alquilara un parque completo en Namimori para acomodar a la gran cantidad de gente presente desde el Shimon y el Giglio Nero hasta la Varia y todo el caos que traían consigo.

Fue casi media tarde cuando Iemitsu lanzo la pregunta que había estado plagando la mente del noveno y de Reborn...

Cuando Timoteo había obtenido su marca del alma a la tierna edad de 8 años Daniela había ordenado buscar en todo Japón los antecedentes de las niñas (o niños) puestos bajo el nombre de "Inoue Orihime" en un rango de 5 años antes del nacimiento de Timoteo y verificaban cada año despues. Incluso después de que Timoteo había cumplido los 20 años no habían logrado encontrar nadie con ese nombre en Japón y el resto del mundo y los que si tenían ese nombre no tenían como marca del alma a _Vongola Timoteo_ , lo que había llevado a Daniela a comprometer a su hijo con una mujer que había perdido a su alma gemela a muy temprana edad.

Al menos así la soledad no los segaría tanto.

Cuando le explicaron esto a Orihime y dándose cuenta de que todos habían detenido sus pláticas para saber y esperaba expectantes su respuesta, ella no hiso nada más que parpadear adorablemente como un búho y ladear ligeramente su cabeza preguntando.

—Disculpa Timoteo-san... pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Desconcertados ante su respuesta el respondió.

—Tengo 70 años, Orihime-San—Todos vieron desconcertados cuando la mujer aplaudió alegremente.

—Bueno eso responde las dudas Timoteo-San, lo que ocurre es que les falto revisar un año mas

—¿Que quiere decir?

—Bueno Timoteo-san, no suelo decir mi edad verdadera pues realmente hay pocas personas que me creen cuando se los digo, pero yo tengo casi 76 años, los cumpliré dentro de unos meses. Soy 6 años mayor que usted.

...

Skull agradeció infinitamente el haber traído tapones para los oídos, el sonoro grito causado por todos los presentes casi lo había dejado sordo. Pero ni siquiera el caos que la noticia causada por la verdadera edad de la alma gemela del noveno podía distraer al anterior Arcobaleno del hecho de que algo perturbaba a Skull y Orihime.

Aunque intentaran ocultarlo ambos estaban ansiosos, sus ojos se movían constantemente en dirección a la puerta principal, sus dedos jugueteaban con sus ropas.

De todos modos, Skull tenía los nervios en sus manos y Reborn acababa de abrir para pedirle una explicación al lacayo cuando todo lo relacionado con Skull se aqueda enfocando algo a lo lejos.

Siguieron su mirada y pestañearon.

Donde nadie había estado antes, a unos veinte metros de distancia, ahora había un joven. Era bastante ligeramente más alto que un japonés común, vestido con ropa informal y estaba demasiado lejos para que cualquier rasgo más allá de su piel pálida y sus cabellos largos y anaranjados fuesen distinguidos.

Eso fue aparentemente suficiente para Inoue porque la mujer se puso rígida y se disculpo quedamente con Timoteo mientras miraba en la misma dirección que Skull, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver, su mano salió disparada para atrapar la muñeca de Skull mientras la Nube se levantaba, Skull evitó el movimiento fácilmente y en lugar de la muñeca que apretaron fuertemente las manos y se alejaron con una gracia nunca antes vista.

Solo podían mirar mientras Inoue y Skull se acercaban al joven hombre (cerca de 30 o 35 años aparentemente, con Skull y su grupo ya nada era seguro), cada movimiento reverente y protector mientras compartían unas pocas palabras y las lágrimas derramadas por la mujer de cabellos naranjas y blancos.

Entonces el hombre de cabello Naranja simplemente extendió la mano, y tanto Skull como Inoue se hundieron en un abrazo desesperado, enterrando sus caras en el cabello del hombre y lo atraían hacia sí, dándole cada uno un beso en el cachete. Cuando Skull finalmente se apartó, sus dedos acariciaron tiernamente los contornos del rostro del hombre, luego lo besó en la frente y dejó caer la mano en su hombro mientras Inoue seguía llorando en el cuello del hombre.

Antes de que pudieran recuperarse completamente de lo que acababan de ver, Skull y Orihime llevaron al hombre frente a ellos. Nana, quien había llevado la comida y estaba felizmente ignorante de lo que ocurria alrededor jadeo sorprendida diciendo unas palabras que dejaron a los demás confusos...

—Ichi Oji-san...

¿TÍO? ¿Nana había llamado a ese desconocido _Tío_?

El hombre le sonrió.

—Debes de ser Nadeshiko ¿Cierto? Realmente te pareces a tu madre—Ante lo dicho por el hombre Nana sonrió.

—Okaa-san siempre me conto sobre ti, Ichi Oji-san. Me contaba sobre su increíble y fuerte Ichi-Ni-San. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Okaa-san y de todos nosotros, después de lo que has hecho creo que es lo menos que te mereces...

El hombre hiso un gesto avergonzado desestimándolo.

—Realmente no es nada Nana-chan, además por lo que he escuchado de tus años en la escuela media y de tu hijo es solo un rasgo común en la familia... Supongo.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando menos cuando empezaron a reír entre dientes ¡Incluso Skull e Inoue-san entendían lo que decían! No fue hasta que el hombre se volteo a ver a los Arcobalenos que las cosas empezaron a ponerse aún más (si es que eso era posible) extrañas.

—Ustedes deben de ser los Compañeros Arcobalenos de Kisuke ¿Verdad?—Todos lo miraron con desconcierto.

—¿Kisuke?

-Oh! ¡Cierto! Deben de conocerlo como Skull D. Mort ¿No? Su verdadero nombre es Urahara Kisuke—Cuando los Arcobalenos le lanzaron miradas casi heridas (Solo Fon lo miraba con verdadero dolor) Kisuke tubo la decencia de parecer avergonzado y arrepentido—Pero bueno, detalles para más adelante. Soy el hijo del alma de Kisuke y su cielo—el hombre les sonrió encantadoramente—Mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, es un gusto conocerlos.

El jadeo de Tsuna y Enma se escucharon claros y sonoros,

—Ustedes deben de ser Tsunayoshi y Enma ¿Verdad? No saben cuánto lamento el no haber estado para ustedes antes, espero que me permitas ser parte de su vida de ahora en adelante. Considerando que no solo somos familia por Sangre sino también por alma.

Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos asienten apresuradamente te mientras lo abrazan, Kisuke y los demás están desconcertados hasta que los chicos denuestan los nombres totalmente inverosímiles de sus padres del alma...

 _Vongola Giotto_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _Simón Cozarto_

...

Kisuke Ríe.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

.

.

.

Cronología de Kisuke/Skull y Bleach y Khr.

· Nació hace 526 años (en 1491) Bajo el nombre de Alejandro Tudor hermano Mellizo menor de Enrique VIII (LOL) Tío de la reina Isabel I.

· Murió hace 520 años.

· Fue adoptado como sirviente de los Shiou hace 500 años

· Entro en la academia hace 437 años junto a Yoruichi

· Se graduó de la academia hace 431 años junto a Yoruichi

· Ingreso al 13 división el mismo año.

· Se trasladó a la segundo división hace 405 años como su tercer oficial al mando y comandante a cargo del Nido de Gusanos.

· Hace 210 años se convirtió en capitán de la 12ª división y fundo el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo un año después.

· Hace 170 años (40 años más tarde) se dio La Howollificacion.

· Hace 80 años se conocen Masaki e Isshin

· Hace 75 años Nació Ichigo.

· Hace 70 años Nace Timoteo.

· Hace 60 años Ichigo quedo en Coma (a los 16 años, Yuzu y Karin tienen 12 años entonces)

· Hace 65 años ocurre la maldición Arcobaleno.

· Hace 47 y 42 años Yuzu y Karin tiene a sus hijas a los 25 y 30 años (13 y 18 años después del coma de Ichigo)

· (En este intervalo de tiempo Muere Luce y Aria toma el manto como Jefa Arcobaleno)

· Dino (Nieto de Yuzu) Nace 22 años.

· Tsuna (Nieto de Yuzu) y Enma (Nieto de Karin) Nacen hace 14 años.

· Batalla de los representantes Actualidad.

Urahara: Costa del mar. Pradera.

Kisuke: Regocijarse o consentir.


	2. Ilusiones Carmesí

Nota: Kisuke/Skull tiene unas reservas increíblemente grandes y a pesar de todo, su voluntad es fuerte, Si Skull quisiera podría estar en su forma adulta todo el tiempo, pero como todos sabemos que es un bastardo masoquista terco como una mula, el solo tomara su forma adulta cuando lo necesite.

Otra cosa, La apariencia física de kisuke/Skull también depende de lo que él quiera, siempre he tenido la teoría de que los personajes de Bleach (los shinigamis) deciden si quieren verse más jóvenes o más viejos según su gusto dependiente de su poder espiritual ¿De qué otra forma explicas que Unohana se vea tan joven cuando es casi de la misma edad que Yamamoto? Igual que Toshiro, en el manga (Spoiler) en el último arco él dice que odia su forma adulta porque de otra forma liberaría todo su poder. Así que por el momento Kisuke/Skull quiere verse (cuando toma su forma adulta) como un hombre joven saliendo de la adolescencia y entrando a la adultez, así que no parece tan maduro como en Bleach.

Además Los ojos de Urahara Kisuke en el canon son de un color gris (más o menos) aquí son y siempre serán de un color entre índigo y morado intenso.

¡Gracias por su favoritismo! No creí que la historia si gustara, era solo otra de mis alucinaciones inducidas por el insomnio.

Ilusiones Carmesí

.

O… Había tenido que aprender a ocultar cosas. Lo hiso tan bien que incluso se había engañado a sí mismo. Pero cuando el momento llego no estaba seguro de quien estuvo más sorprendido; Ellos o el.

O… Me equivoque de resumen en la primera parte de la serie "Princesa Carmesí" (Primera parte: "Cantos Carmesí" Subida, Segunda parte "Ilusiones Carmesí" Subida, Tercera parte "Rosas Carmesí" –En proceso-)

.

.

.

Su máscara se creó a partir de la traición, paso décadas para la perfección y de ella está muy orgulloso; la jactanciosa, la fanfarronería, la arrogancia, 'escondiendo' la debilidad y la cobardía. Una parte profundamente enterrada de él, la parte que era capaz de tomar al mundo, que podía manipular a todos y tener todo el poder para sí odiaba esta máscara y quería liberarse de esta ilusión de _seguidor_ , pero ese anhelo de libertad como Nube hacía tiempo que había llevado a la destrucción y al dolor y Kisuke nunca sería de esa forma de nuevo.

Si nadie supiera que podría lastimar a otros, nadie trataría obligarlo a hacerlo.

No de nuevo.

Como pago, como expiación decidió hacerlo. La maldición se llevaría lo mejor de sí como él había hecho con su estudiante (con su propio **_hijo_** , un alma tan a fin para él, un amor tan inocente e inevitable, tan recíproco e irracional. No hay una explicación para ese amor, para este lazo que los une).

Llego con libre albedrio a la reunión de los "Siete más fuertes del mundo" y lo presentaron de nuevo a la mafia. Los otros seis lo miran con desprecio, lo cual solo fortaleció su máscara. Él disminuye la confianza y deja que su estado patético y cobarde brille, dejando a los demás que piensen era el 'verdadero' Skull. Reborn, Verde y Viper pueden especializarse en recopilar verdades pero Skull tuvo (demasiada) experiencia con las máscaras.

Reborn ve que es poderoso, puede sentirlo en sus huesos pero también tiene el concepto (erróneo) de que no sabe _cómo_ manejar ese poder y lo trata en consecuencia.

 _La Mafia no es para los débiles o ignorantes._

( **Una sombra se mueve inquieta** )

Verde rápidamente pierde interés en él cuando observa que sus llamas en la nube son simplemente extraordinariamente fuertes, y no hay nada que valga la pena estudiar.

 _No hay nada nuevo ahí._

( **Una serpiente sisea, advirtiendo peligro** )

Lal lo descarta como un cobarde y no apto para la batalla. Ella es un Soldado y le ofende que alguien tan patético e inútil como un _civil_ se meta en peligrosas misiones.

 _No pertenece aquí._

( **Las trompetas suenan, anunciando una nueva batalla** )

Fon está preocupado, no quiere arrastrar a un civil a la mafia, lo peor de todo es que no está entrenado y esta desinformado, se convertirá en un obstáculo para la misión y pondrá a todos en peligro. A un así…

 _No se siente bien, algo esconde._

( **El dragón ruje, clamando por los dulces cantos de la princesa** )

Viper sabe que hay algo más sobre Skull, algo oculto, pero cuando no encuentran nada, lo que pueden hacer es mirar a Skull hasta que él mismo lo descubra.

 _Oculto en lo profundo._

( **No está seguro de acercarse, la princesa puede ser más peligrosa que el dragón** )

Luce intenta tratar a Skull con familiaridad, pero lo cierto es que no sabe nada sobre su futuro o pasado. Ella lo mira como si fuera un civil, pero ella sabe, de alguna forma, que no lo es.

 _Una variable impredecible._

( **Sonríe con dientes putrefactos, estos juegos le trae gran emoción** )

Skull prefiere no hacerlo, pero al final se une a los demás en algunas misiones. Misiones de rescate principalmente. Salvar a civiles es algo completamente nuevo para él (incluso como Shinigami, sus misiones consistían principalmente en asesinatos y rescates a sus subordinados), y simplemente no le sienta bien. La sangre en sus manos se había secado durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces, la maldición sucede.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Viper parece sospechoso, probablemente solo se una a ellos porque había información que ganar, y el conocimiento era dinero. Skull mira a los demás, pero todos parecen decididos a creer que su Cielo nunca les haría daño.

Kisuke sabía mejor. La mujer llevaba una máscara como la suya, y era tanto o más manipulante que Aizen y- Kisuke podría admitir- el mismo. Como todos en el Arcobaleno, Luce era la mejor en su oficio.

Antes de que Skull lo supiera, estaban parados al pie de una montaña, mirando hacia abajo Skull se quejó hasta llegar a la cima, y esta vez no solo estaba haciendo su parte. Había una preocupación real que nublaba su mente, y el hecho de que no conocía su origen preocupaba aún más a Skull. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima de la montaña, Skull recibió toda la fuerza con una sensación de peligro. Se movió automáticamente a una posición de lucha o huida, los músculos se relajaron para poder moverse con más fluidez en una situación amenazante.

El resto del grupo ya se había movido hacia la mitad de la cima de la montaña, y Reborn ceñudo a un Skull inmóvil.

—Sigue, Lacayo.

Cuando Skull no se molestó en responder, demasiado atrapado en localizar la amenaza. Reborn gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia él, con las manos moviéndose hacia su arma, pero antes de hacer algo fue interrumpido por un destello enorme y cegador de luz y calor que ardió en los pulmones de Skull por una fracción de segundo antes de que desapareciera tan rápido como llegó.

El Skull cayó al suelo, jadeando, incapaz de gritar de dolor con la cantidad de oxígeno quedaba en los pulmones que aún ardían. Cada hueso de su cuerpo dolía y dolía, pero la atención de Skulls ya no estaba en eso ni en su entorno.

En su mente, algo se había movido. Recordaba haber sentido casi así: una horrible sensación de ardor y agonía de la que no puede escapar nadie podía escapar de nadie, nadie, nadie estaba allí con él, estaba solo, estaba SOLO-

Skull cayó desde el borde que había estado tan cerca. Él, salvajemente, instintivamente extendió los brazos para agarrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, pero se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera completamente desequilibrado, todo lo que sabía que podía alcanzar de repente podía alcanzar y solo le tomó un momento golpear el suelo, estómago primero, rompiendo múltiples costillas y aún cayendo más lejos ya que Skull ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar de dolor.

Finalmente se detuvo, al pie de la enorme montaña, llamas violetas cubriendo por completo su cuerpo golpeado y magullado. Él debería estar muerto. Incluso sus Llamas no deberían ser capaces de mantenerlo con vida, Skull lo sabía, incluso con la mente borrosa y dando vueltas. Tosió débilmente, saboreando sangre.

Skull apretó los párpados con fuerza, deseando que escaparan las violentas náuseas y al mismo tiempo, tratando de ocultar las rocas debajo de él manchadas de sangre. Era un familiar, el líquido escarlata profundo manchaba cada superficie, y no uno que apreciara. Entonces el dolor desapareció. Trago con fuerza la sangre en su boca e intento limpiar la que había caído, y después se llevó la mano al pecho con asombro, solo entonces para notar el pequeño tamaño de sus puños. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Eran todos bebés.

—¡Colonnello!— La voz de Lal gritaba en el fondo. Su atención se volvió rápidamente hacia la mujer de pelo azul, que era tan pequeña como ellos, pero en sus brazos acunaba a un rubio que Skull recordaba haber visto asechándolos regularmente.

Mientras los otros estaban hablando (gritando), Skull los miró desapasionadamente. Los llamados más fuertes del mundo ahora eran adorables y (si fuera otra persona) aterradores en partes iguales. La mirada penetrante habitual de Verde era ahora extrañamente entrañable, y se preguntó si Renato sabía que había adquirido un ceceo.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Lacayo?— Reborn (Renato, en realidad, al parecer realmente no era tan estúpido como para regalar información a pesar de su arrogancia) estalló de repente, con la pistola apuntando a su cabeza. Arrojó una patada en su dirección, inusualmente cruel, cuando Skull no respondió.

Skull lo soportó.

Skull no podía culpar al asesino a sueldo. Todos fueron reducidos a versiones de sí mismos del tamaño de un bebé, las habilidades que desarrollaron y que los llevaron a la cima de la cadena alimentaria, ya no son totalmente accesibles. Fue un insulto para ellos. Pero allí estaba Skull, con un placer no tan oculto en sus ojos, satisfecho con la maldición, mientras todos los demás se desanimaban. El sol lo odiaba por eso.

Pero a Kisuke no le importaba. Francamente nunca le importo. Voltio su vista a la actual titular del cielo arcobaleno y de ahí en más, el resto fue historia.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Renato se volvió inconsolablemente brutal: las palabras que le dirigió a Skull eran más duras que nunca, sin el suave trasfondo que Skull solía escuchar de vez en cuando debajo de las burlas. Sus patadas y balas eran más pesadas y agudas, aún no apuntaban a matar, pero estaban mucho más cerca de ensuciarlo con moretones y cortes que nunca antes. Era obvio que el sicario no podía perdonar el disfrute de Skull por su maldición ni su negativa (totalmente inevitable) a armonizar con Luce.

No les había tomado mucho tiempo a los demás darse cuenta y ver lo que Renato había visto. Sus reacciones variaron, unos (Fon y Luce) lo miraron con preocupación, sospecha e intriga, otros (viper) sintieron ira fría, los más vocales (Lal y Colonnello) Gritaron de rabia y otros más (Verde) lo estudiaba como si fuera un extraño espécimen, pero Skull estaba seguro de que su punto de vista sobre él disminuía. Diablos, Colonnello comenzó a llamarlo Lacayo también.

No fue su culpa que no entendieran; no era culpa de ellos que no supieran cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Skull había vivido un día sin dolor constante. No sabían cómo Skull se había resignado a una vida de aturdimiento diario, culpa y arrepentimiento. No era culpa de ellos que no tuvieran una reputación tan importante como la suya.

Esa calidez pronto se convirtió en un vacío frío y amargo, como los que se suponía que su familia lo puso a prueba, lo torturaron pero siempre lo mantuvieron a un paso de la muerte. Querían crear el cielo perfecto con los elementos perfectos para combinarlo, La Familia De La Mafia Perfecta.

La agonía solo comenzó realmente cuando encontraron los elementos "perfectos". Uno a uno, lo forzaron a armonizar con ellos, un lazo forzado que solo trajo dolor a Kisuke, peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido, peor que perderlo todo. Kisuke ya tenía compañeros elementos y los Arcobaleno, en su mayoría, no podían entenderlo ni aceptar un _No_ por respuesta.

Tal vez fuera su venganza por el disfrute de su maldición.

Cinco Años en el dolor y la soledad habían persistido antes de que Kisuke viera su oportunidad y la terminara. Fue la primera vez en todo su exilio que él puso un pie voluntariamente en la Sociedad de Almas. Tan pronto como sintió que podía moverse nuevamente, Skull se acurrucó en una bola y bloqueó el mundo. Los otros arcobalenos no lo buscarían (y si lo intentaban no lo encontrarían). Tal vez ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que se había ido.

A Skull honestamente no le importaba.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Pasan otros 10 años en los que, Skull fue y vino, fue y vino entre el mundo humano y el espiritual. Principalmente para visitar al cielo hasta que sus elementos (incluso su verdadera nube) se reconciliaron con ella nuevamente, ¡La pequeña Aria incluso era su ahijada! (no es que nadie lo supiera, ni si quera Reborn, aunque Kisuke se preguntaba que pasara si este último se enteraba que era el padre biológico de Aria… Meh cosas para pensar).

Entre esos años, un día de primavera nació la hija mayor de Yuzu Lombardi (antes Kurosaki); Alessandra Lombardi (quien en unos años se convertiría en Alessandra Cavallone). Seguidamente unos años más tarde un 31 de Marzo nacería Nanally Lombardi (quien posteriormente tendría una fuerte pelea con su familia y regresaría a Japón tomando su apellido materno; Kurosaki, que después cambiaría por el apellido de su esposo; Sawada) y ese mismo año, un día de invierno (muy acorde con la afinidad de cierto capitán) nació la hija mayor (y única) de Karin Kurosaki (nadie sabía quién era el padre, pero muchos especulaban sobre todo por lo soñador que se había vuelto el huraño capitán); Yukiko Kurosaki (quien años después se llamaría Yukiko Kozato).

A todas las visito (con cuidado y sin que la Sociedad de almas se enterara) todas las pequeñas eran hermosas, Alessandra era la más parecida a Masaki en apariencia y actitud, estaba seguro de que hubiera sido la favorita de Ichigo. Pero la favorita de Kisuke era Yukiko por ser más parecido en actitud (y cabello, ella también tenía el cabello naranja para desconcierto de todos y frustración de cierto capitán) a Ichigo, aun así la más consentida fue siempre Nana (como le gustaba que le dijeran) sobre todo cuando, años más tarde, Nana llego a él pidiendo entrenamiento.

¿Quién hubiera pensado de que las chicas mágicas realmente existían?

Pero eso es otra historia

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Durante ese tiempo por puro aburrimiento Kisuke investiga a fondo (muy afondo) la vida de sus compañeros Arcobalenos mas allá de sus alias. Kisuke está determinado a saber de dónde venían, cómo obtuvieron acceso a sus Llamas y quiénes eran en realidad antes de ingresar al mundo de la mafia.

Lo que encuentra es… Interesante.

Renato Sinclair (Extrañamente apropiado para el asesino a sueldo) un huérfano, hijo de una prostituta (hijo de _Cualquiera_ ) que tuvo que aprender sobre la vida en las calles de Italia.

Colin Noris (No es que el nombre sea malo… pero prefiere Colonnello) Un estadunidense hijo de una familia adinerada y dedicada enteramente a la vida militar, el menos talentoso de todos intentando demostrar su valía.

Marius Black (¿Quién diría que Viper pertenecía a _ese_ mundo?) un repudiado de una familia antigua y noble.

Edwin Meyer (… No tiene mucho que decir sobre Verde) un antisocial que alejaba a todos de su lado, incluso a su propia familia hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

Lal Mirch (realmente era su nombre ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?) Una mujer entregada a demostrar que las mujeres eran tan capases como cualquier hombre en un periodo de opresión.

Pero entre todos, destaco uno en particular…

 ** _Cang Du Tianlong*_** el jefe de dos familias estregadas enteramente a las finas artes de la guerra: Los Cang Du de china y los Hibari de Japón, con dos hijos (un niño y una niña) para garantizar su legado. El mejor asesino de las Triadas Chinas.

Que interesante…

…

..

.

 _"¿A quién engaño? ¡El Karma es una Perra!"_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Por supuesto, Kisuke tenía que comprobarlo, por sí mismo.

Para eso utilizo toda su habilidad (ahora limitada, tenía que entrenar más sus llamas) para adentrarse al palacio de jade (/si lo saque de Kung Fu Panda/) que resultaba ser la casa de Fon (su hogar ancestral, al parecer, todo su clan vivía ahí y en otro palacio que estaba en alguna parte de Japón y casas/Mansiones esparcidas a lo largo del mundo, tenía que averiguar dónde)

Para un clan lleno de guerreros entrenados desde niños en las artes marciales y asesinato, no eran tan buenos si Skull el "Arcobaleno más débil" podía adentrarse en su hogar tan fácilmente…

O algo así.

—Herbívoro—Kisuke (si no fuera Kisuke) se habría sobresaltado por ver una versión adolecente de Fon frente a él (pero con el cabello verde oscuro).

Ah, este debía ser su hijo mayor de dieciséis años: Cang Du Shenlong y viendo detrás de él estaban la hija menor de Fon; Cang Du Mei (quince años, nació poco después de la maldición) y su prometido el sobrino tercero de Fon; Hibari Kosuke de dieciséis años.

Bueno, al parecer no estaban tan mal entrenados (Nunca se enteraría que fue mera coincidencia).

Definitivamente el Karma es una Perra.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

La cacería fue divertida.

Los tres mocosos son interesantes, y muy fuertes para un humano de su edad y con tan poco poder espiritual. Utilizando su segundo elemento (ah lo bello de tener una nube como primario y un rayo como secundario) logra convencerlos que no es más que un rayo solitario. Pero llega un momento en el que Kisuke se cansa y los pone a todos en tierra.

—Ma, ma. Debo decir que Fon-Chan los crío bien a pesar de todo.

El intento de miradas intimidantes que recibió a cambio hiso que casi soltara una carcajada. ¡Que mocosos tan vigorosos! Fon definitivamente hizo un buen trabajo.

Mei quien no podía con la humillación chillo algo que le hiso casi perder su compostura…

— ¡Te Odio!—Chillo con su voz aguda, Kisuke le devolvió una mirada burlona y le contesto

—Es Porque no me conoces querida, si lo hicieras me aborrecerías.

Seguido solo se echó a reír, Mientras los críos gruñeron en voz baja.

Las cosas se ponían mejor y mejor.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Al final puso a dormir a los críos, cambiando sus memorias y llegando a hacer lo que había venido en un principio.

Hecho maldiciones que no eran aptas ni siquiera para un vil marinero en alta mar cuando resulto que Fon no estaba y los documentos que se suponía debían tener registrada cuál era su marca del alma ¡no decían cuál era el nombre maldito!

Joder con su suerte.

¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Urahara Kisuke se da por vencido!

No es como si quisiera a su alma gemela, después de todo Kisuke podía decir que le traería más dolor a Fon que Felicidad.

Estaban mejor así.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Paradójicamente (y al universo le gustaba joderlo ¿Verdad? No había mejor ni más lógica explicación) Fon lo encontró, una década más tarde, un poco más un poco menos, Skull no contaba exactamente los días y solían confundirse todos juntos últimamente en su pequeña tienda de dulces en Tokio.

A Kisuke le gustaba esa tienda, una pequeña cosa que se ajustaba a su nuevo tamaño, muy parecida a su antiguo Shoten (donde los demás seguían esperándolo, nunca se enterarían de que había ido varias veces a visitar a su Cielo) y un contraste que calmó su necesidad para el hogar. No estaba en el Shoten, muy lejos de eso, pero si cerraba los ojos, y se sentaba a beber su té y oler el dulce olor de los dulces podía fingir y perderse en los recuerdos y sueños.

Así fue como Fon lo encontró, sentado en el porche de su tiendita, mirando al cielo e intentando recuperar una parte de sí mismo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo cuando su hijo no había despertado.

Bien. Bueno…

Fon, y _Reborn_ lo encontraron allí.

Pero Kisuke no se preocupó demasiado por Reborn. Siempre le había gustado Fon más que el resto, aunque ahora ya _sabía_ porque.

—Skull— Fon fue el que saludó en silencio, cuando Skull no reaccionó en absoluto (estaba más ocupado intentando decidir cómo actuar, realmente él nunca fue bueno en esto de los sentimientos y… cosas) a su llegada. Sonaba extrañamente apagado.—Ha sido un tiempo.

Skull apenas lo miró. Lo que vio allí, sin embargo, lo hizo mirar nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido. Fon parecía cansado, lo que parecía mal en su cara de bebé. Y luego estaba Reborn demasiado silencioso y demasiado sombrío.

— Yo… ¿Qué pasa?—Hubo un silencio incrédulo, y luego…

—¿Qué pasa?— Reborn siseó, sonando extrañamente enfurecido e incrédulo en partes iguales.—Veinticinco años, ni una llamada o mensaje, y lo primero que dices es _'Yo, ¿qué pasa?'_

Skull se sintió un poco desconcertado, ciego por la repentina agresión. Se giró para mirar a Reborn, una réplica ya se estaba formando en sus labios, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando realmente miró bien al hombre-bebé demasiado pequeño. Reborn parecía listo para asesinarlo, y aun así estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Sin embargo Skull por más maravilloso que fuera, dudaba que fuera él quien provocara esa emoción. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido. Francamente, no le importaba. Él se preocupaba muy poco por estos días.

De repente, todo hizo Click.

—¿Luce está muerta?—era más una afirmación que pregunta, cuando vio que los otros dos se sorprendían se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado.

Ah. Eso explicaba el dolor.

No había sido sorpresa para Kisuke descubrir (después de saber sus verdaderos nombres) que la mayoría de los arcobalenos (salvo el y Lal Mirch) fueran realmente un conjunto de guardianes destinados, lo único peor de todo era que Luce fuera una de las dos almas destinadas a Reborn en cuanto a romanticismo.

Bastardo afortunado. Solo Reborn podía ser uno de los pocos y raros casos de almas gemelas Tripartiristas (de tres partes, pues. No podían considerarse almas gemelas pues eran tres personas-almas-las que lo formaban pero era el mismo concepto, por alguna razón no querían cambiar el nombre a pesar de que debía haber una _causa_ para que existiera tal cosa y sin embargo no se aventuraban a estudiar el _por qué sucedía_ , para gran desconcierto y desesperación de Kisuke quien no entendía la lógica detrás de eso).

Pero suponía que estaba bien, es decir, Reborn perdería a su Cielo y una de sus almas gemelas con la muerte de Luce, almenas su hijo del alma y otra alma gemela lo ayudarían a mantenerse en pie.

Pero no explicaba por qué de repente estaban aquí.

Asintió sabiondamente con la cabeza Skull miro al cielo sobre ellos y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento barriera su cabello, suspiro suavemente…

Fue ridículamente fácil como llego a un acuerdo con la muerte de una amiga (bien, lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en el mundo humano que no estuviera ligada al mundo espiritual).

—Bueno.

Fon se veía raro, se dio cuenta. Como si se hubiera tragado algo desagradable, pero realmente no sabía si debería vomitar o no, como una medicina realmente mal sabor. Se veía un poco triste, también. Reborn, sin embargo, parecía listo para explotar.

—¿Bueno?—Hizo eco, un poco demasiado tranquilo para que fuera bueno.—¿Eso es todo?

— Realmente no entiendo lo que quieres que diga—le dijo Skull—De entre todos yo soy el que más conocía a Luce y fui con quien más estuvo cercano en vida al contrario de ustedes.—Skull intenta que no suene como una acusación, pero cuando ambos se encojen se da cuenta de que no sirvió del todo— Realmente no me importa si está muerta ahora, todos mueren en algún momento, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie—Él se encogió de hombros—Moriremos también, eventualmente.

—Skull— dijo Fon, y ahora sonaba realmente triste—¿No… —Hizo una pausa y comen nuevo.—El funeral es mañana, y…

¿Y…? ¿Esperaban que fuera a ir con ellos? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Kisuke se preguntó, de repente, y entonces fue consciente de que realmente no le importaba. Probablemente pensaron que estaba en shock. Nunca se habían dado cuenta de cuánto de su personalidad había sido un acto. La verdad era que el propio Skull no estaba seguro de cuánto había sido cierto o no.

A él no le importaba.

Ichigo se preocuparía. Probablemente lo golpearía en la cara y le diría un largo discurso de vivir la vida y dejar de vivir en sus recuerdos… Pero Ichigo no estaba aquí, ¿y no era eso todo el problema?

Ichigo no estaba aquí.

Aquí, todas las personas se sentían como falsificaciones, ideas y sombras mal hechas, ilusiones y actos.

—No iré al funeral— le dijo a Fon, porque Reborn no importaba, nunca lo hizo en sus ojos simplemente era otro asesino, uno de menor categoría comparado a sí mismo—Vete— Reborn parecía listo para golpearlo en la cara pero Fon le puso una mano en el hombro, sacudió la cabeza y no lo hizo. Skull los miró a los dos.

Se fueron.

Y se quedó allí, solo, solo con un olor a chocolates, té verde y recuerdos mejores como compañía.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Skull cumplió su palabra.

El, la nube arcobaleno, no asistió al funeral.

Pero eso no evito que visitara a su ahijada. Los otros son conscientes de su presencia pero lo ignoran, el hace lo mismo y finge delirio cuando se pone a hablar con la desconcertada y estupefacta alma de Luce. Pobre mujer, al parecer nunca le contaron sobre la vida después de la muerte.

Antes de que todo acabe, saca a Benihime de sus ropas (quien canta distraídamente mientas murmura sobre idiotas masoquistas y lamenta el hecho de estar tan cerca, pero tan lejos de su compañero destinado) y le practica un Konso a Luce mientras esta chilla indignada porque nunca le conto.

Kisuke sonríe.

Aria se acerca a él después de que todos se van, y lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella lamenta que los otros no la quieran, ella lamenta no poder armonizar con él, su querido padrino, su segundo padre, ella lamenta que no fuera él su padre del alma.

Kisuke muerde sus labios, sus palabras habían sido casi una copia exacta (aunque inversa) de las que su hijo le había dicho cuando se enteraron del vínculo que los unía. Entonces, en lugar del verde oscuro de Aria ve el Naranja brillante, en lugar de los ojos Azul zafiro, mira ocre anaranjado y entonces mira el chupete en su cuello y hace algo estúpido.

Compartir sus llamas no es realmente un problema…

Compartir el peso de la maldición si lo es…

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Un ataque de pánico, una semana en su biblioteca, y constantes promesas de que no habrá verdaderas malas repercusiones más tarde, El único consuelo que le queda a Kisuke de la estupidez que hizo fue que ahijada lograra vivir más de 30 años…

Eso está bien.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Le hubiera gustado decir que fundar **_La Famiglia Carcassa_** había sido una decisión sabia, precisa, pensada, lógica y racional.

La verdad era que la banda (en ese entonces no habían sido realmente una familia) estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, con las personas equivocadas, y su líder había sido… bien.

Skull quien se había mantenido aferrado a su cordura y calma, aguijoneado todo y soportando los infernales susurros y gritos de Benihime (últimamente estaban más conectados que antes, podía decir con seguridad que tenían uno de los lazos más estables de toda la sociedad de almas y ¿eso no era lamentable? Un científico loco que podía dominar el mundo si ponía su mente en ello y una Princesa homicida capaz de deformar la realidad, eran de quienes estábamos hablando en este lazo después de todo) y sus promesas burlonas, se quebró. Decir que perdió el control sería una mentira.

Él simplemente se quedó sin paciencia, y simplemente decidió que, por una vez, la sugerencia de ah, "Liberación" de Hime-chan era buena idea, matarlos, matarlos a todos parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

Pronto, toda la calle se llenó de nada más que gritos y sangre. Apenas unos minutos después, esos también habían desaparecido.

—Ma, ma— Skull dejó escapar un largo y cansado suspiro, sin siquiera mirar mientras su juntaba la sangre y los cuerpos y hacía desaparecer la evidencia. Mantuvo su mirada e cielo, que parecía demasiado lejos, más lejos que nunca de su baja altura.—Que desastre…

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?— Alguien gritó, desde una calle lateral, y de repente aparecieron personas con ropa estilo Punk o Gamster (Kisuke no estaba realmente seguro sobre las modas de ahora), mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto y un poco miedo.—Jefe ?

—¡Oh! ¡Un bebé!—Alguien más lo notó, y la gente se detuvo por un segundo.

—No puede ser—jadeo alguien sorprendido— He oído hablar de los bebés más poderosos del mundo... ¿Crees que…?

—Imposible—respondió otro, y Skull se preguntó si se suponía que debía escucharlos o no, y luego decidió que realmente no le importaba. Esas personas eran interesantes— ¡Incluso esos bebés no podían hacer desaparecer una calle entera de gente

—Pero escuchamos los gritos—murmuró otro, vacilante.

Todo el grupo se detuvo y miró descaradamente a Skull. El simplemente les devolvió la mirada, aunque tal vez era difícil de decir dado que llevaba su casco. Ellos comenzaron retorcerse. Esas personas eran extrañamente entretenidas.

—Disculpe… —finalmente uno pareció reunir su coraje.—¿Pero sabes lo que le pasó a nuestro jefe? ¿Y a los demás?—Por un momento, Skull simplemente miró un poco más, y luego se encogió de hombros

—Los maté—dijo. Entonces, porque podría ser insensible, agregó.—Lo siento por eso… Tal vez.

—O-oh—dijo, en silencio—Um, Ok—Detrás de ella, todo el grupo había dado un paso atrás, y luego empezó a silbar de un otro, discutiendo sobre lo que se suponía que debían hacer ahora.

Aparentemente, Skull acababa de diezmar toda la cadena de mando y la gente poderosa de su banda. No sabían qué hacer, a quién nombrar como jefe. Entonces, obviamente, alguien parecía tener una idea brillante y muy elocuente.

—Oye, ya que él los mató, significa que es fuerte, ¿verdad?— Un tipo dijo.—¡Entonces de ser el jefe! ¿No es así cómo funciona? ¿Matar al anterior, convertirte en el nuevo jefe?

Skull estaba bastante seguro de que no era así como funcionaba (ese tipo de mandato solo se utilizaba en la sociedad de almas, la última vez que investigo, y el resultado había sido nada más que cuestionable teniendo a Kempachi de Zaraki como capitán de la onceava), pero podría estar equivocado.

—" _No quiero secuaces_ "—se dijo Skull en su mente—" _Aunque ¡podría ser divertido!"_

Ciertamente, sería más divertido que simplemente dar vueltas sin nada que hacer más que pensar en días pasados. Además, no podría ser mucho más difícil que ser Capitán de una división, ¿verdad?, no era como si malditos ancianos de la central 46 estuvieran allí para molestarlo. Lo cual fue algo muy bueno de vivir.

—Claro—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. No estaba seguro de qué hacer entonces volvió a los viejos hábitos de las máscaras, canalizó su alegría fingida y una pose.—¡Yo, el Gran Skull-sama, ahora los guiaré gusanos patéticos! ¡Sean agradecidos!

De alguna manera, funcionó, y el grupo estalló en vítores aliviados. Dentro de su pasaje mental, Benihime se echó a reír.

Fue de esta forma que Skull se hizo el jefe de una familia mafiosa; desmantelo una banda simple y sin futuro hasta los cimientos y reconstruyo como una poderosa familia enfocada en el Desarrollo, Inteligencia e Investigación que prospero conocida como "Salvatore* Famiglia" y que tenía una máscara (igual que su líder y, básicamente, todos sus miembros) como Carcassa* Famiglia (Por supuesto nadie sabía que la Carsassa y Salvatore eran la misma familia solo que diferentes departamentos, Carcassa se encargaba de las operaciones exteriores-fracasos- o de ilusión y Salvatore de todo lo que tenía que ver con el nerd interior de Kisuke) quienes en pocos años demostraron ser los más fuertes rivales contra Vongola.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Fue por ese tiempo que Nana, dulce y querida Nana, de 14 años se acercó a él buscando orientación en su más reciente Shoten.

El negocio de la Chica Mágica era frustrantemente parecido al de los Shinigami en la humilde opinión de Kisuke, solo que el agradecía a cualquier deidad que estuviera viendo que los Shinigamis no hicieran esas transformaciones tan… extravagantes, ni utilizaran colores tan brillantes que podían causar daño irreparable a los ojos.

A un así Kisuke se soltaba a reír recordando la cara de frustración de una Nana adolecente cuando había pasado ya una semana del inicio de su entrenamiento y que aún no podía salir de esa fosa de leones, pero eso es otra historia.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Por suerte o por intervención divina (no podía estar realmente muy seguro), Skull se encontró a Fon otra vez, apenas medio año después de fundar el Carcassa/Salvatore, mientras despedía a una agotada Nana (que finalmente había podido escapar de los leones) fuera de su Shoten en Tokio.

Lo que Skull/Kisuke nunca supo es que Fon siempre había tenido el irremediable deseo de saber cuándo y dónde (y **_que_** y, más importante aún, **_con quien_** ) estaba Skull. Fon en ese momento había sentido que era lo más parecido que tendría a un lazo del alma gemela si fuera un dominante y Skull su sumiso, lastimosamente no tenía el nombre de Skull D. Mourt en su corazón.

Una lástima de verdad, encontraba al Stuntman muy adorable e interesante, le gustaría saber cuál era la verdadera cara que se escondía debajo de esa mascara tan bellamente decorada.

Oh, por supuesto que Fon sabía que Skull escondía algo bajo esa aparente cobardía, Luce también lo había sospechado al igual que Viper, lastimosamente los demás estaban demasiado segados con su orgullo como para pensar que alguien podría esconder algo de ellos.

—Entonces— dijo Fon, sonando peligrosamente bajo— ¿Quién era ella?—Skull alzo la ceja ante la pregunta tan… inesperadamente posesiva ¿eso fue un gruñido?

—Mi Nieta—bueno era lo más cercano que Nana era de él, Ichigo era su hijo del alma por lo que por extensión (aunque no oficialmente) Yuzu y Karin se convertían también en sus hijas—Adorable ¿No?

—¿Nieta?—el brillo peligroso en sus ojos no le gustaba.

—Auto-proclamada, su madre es una de mis ahijadas—eso pareció calmar a la tormenta usualmente tranquila, ¿De dónde venía esta posesión? Hasta donde Kisuke recordaba el hombre tenía dos hijos, no tenía derecho a sonar traicionado ni nada.

Fon sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y pregunto

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor— dijo Skull, encogiéndose de hombros. Él agregó. —Me disculpo, por lo de la última vez. Fue grosero de mi parte.

—Ah— Fon asintió, luego sonrió con ironía. —Está bien. De todos modos… — Hizo pausa, buscando una palabra, y luego se encogió de hombros, conformándose con la comunicación no verbal. Skull zumbó, asintiendo con la cabeza, una respuesta igual de no verbal que con su simpleza transmitía la profundidad de su comprensión.

—Qué hay de tí?—Preguntó Skull.—Como estas?

—Mejor, también, creo— replicó Fon simplemente. —Aunque, sigo teniendo problemas, de todo este tiempo... —Negó con la cabeza. —Esta maldición es terrible… Aunque parece que te estás ajustando bastante bien.

Skull zumbo, él no quería revelar que se había preparado de antemano para cuando la maldición sucediera… Fon no tenía por qué saberlo.

—La Maldición realmente no me molesta—admitió Skull, tal vez con demasiada honestidad. Siempre tuvo problemas con eso —Es irritante en el mejor de los casos, y me hubiera gustado tener más opción al respecto—como no tener el tamaño de un niño pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?—al final lo que está hecho ya está hecho, ¿No?

—Bien, entonces— dijo Fon, tarareando un poco— ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes—se encogió de hombros de nuevo—Nada realmente interesante; he estado viajando, saludando antiguos amigos, viendo nuevos lugares. También funde la Famiglia Carcassa Aka Famiglia Salvatore—Fon parpadeo y puso su mejor mirada de _"¿Qué diablos?"._ Ah. Quizás Skull no debería haber mencionado eso—Te lo juro ¡No fue mi idea!— Él se defendió inmediatamente.

De alguna manera, por la mirada que Fon le lanzó, Skull tuvo la sensación de que no le creía en lo absoluto.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Al final Fon fue el único que supo el secreto tan bien guardado (no exactamente) de la Famiglia Carcassa/Salvatore.

Descubrir que el grupo de Punks/Gamster mal hablados eran, en realidad, un puñado de Nerds sin remedio ni esperanza que no hacían más que adorar el piso por el que Skull caminaba, pues aparentemente era "Más brillante que el Da Vinci moderno", dejo a Fon total y absolutamente anonadado.

Solo una cosa más que agregar al libro de Fon de "Los misterios de la Calavera"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El tiempo, como siempre, siguió avanzando, y pasaron los años.

Dirigir Carcassa era como conducir una División, descubrió.

Había pasado de traidor exiliado (actualmente con el exilio revocado) #CientificoLoco a jefe de la mafia. La única diferencia entre los dos era que uno era legal (tan legal como puede ser una milicia del otro mundo). Pero de nuevo, si se tiene en los políticos podridos involucrados (como la central 46), no era tan diferentes.

Al menos, era algo que le gustaba, y no se aburría a menudo. Aún así, Skull mantuvo cosas un poco emocionantes atacando la tierra de la mafia con regularidad. Mantuvo arriba la máscara de Carcassa, por lo menos. También les dio la reputación de ser imbéciles incompetentes, que era una muy buena cobertura para cualquier truco que Skull o sus secuaces sacaran más tarde y su increíblemente gran imperio de Tecnología y avance.

Durante ese tiempo incluso visito a sus "Nietas" y conoció (de pasada) a sus "bisnietos".

Valentino, Tsuna y Enma eran absolutamente adorables y todos unos Shiba-Kurosaki, como le gustaba gritar a Isshin mientras Yuzu (quien se había convertido en Shinigami pues desgraciadamente había muerto en una accidente de coche después de la boda de Nana, junto a su esposo Adriano) y Karin (quien también era Shinigami y finalmente había reconocido su relación con cierto capitán, pero que actualmente seguía viviendo con su padre y que era un shinigami-Kisuke tenía que decir con vergüenza que ella había muerto hace años y no se dio cuenta-).

Cuando el pequeño Valentino de 12 años (gracias a su inusual herencia) se da cuenta de que es incapaz de tener a sus propios guardianes (todos en la sociedad de almas o hueco mundo, no que este lo sepa) y se hunde en depresión por las palabras en gris pálido en su brazo (que deberían ser de vividos colores según su elemento, no grises, no _muertos_ ), Cuando las llamas del pequeño Tsuna de 5 años son selladas, Cuando Enma pierde a sus padres y hermana, Skull está junto a ellos aunque no lo sepan, aunque no lo reconozcan en el futuro.

Para ellos es el impresionante Kisuke-Ni (se parece lo suficiente a Dino como para pasar por su hermano mayor de verdad) que les daba una ligera alegría a sus pobres existencias.

Desaparece de sus vidas cuando Reborn llega con Valentino y este se da cuenta de que no debe dejarse rendir como Kusuke-Ni le ha dicho todo ese tiempo, que es al mismo año que Tsuna decide pararse por sí mismo y pelear bajo la guía de su madre porque Kisuke-Ni así lo habría deseado, que es al mismo tiempo que Enma resuelve su voluntad y decide demostrar que no es el perdedor que todos creen como a Kisuke-Ni le hubiera gustado.

(Incluso después de verlo en la mafia, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Skull el Arcobaleno de la nube es su preciado Kisuke-Ni hasta mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando Nana y Skull arrullan junto a Ichigo lo lindos que eran cuando niños después de las batallas Arcobaleno… y después de la reconciliación de la nube y la tormenta)

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Años más tarde, mientras supervisaba un experimento con la Bazuca de los 10 años después de que regresaran sus recuerdos futuros (Tenia que aliarse con los Bovino y contratar a Irie y Spanner si podían lanzar algo como esto) mira a una figura muy familiar aparece en su campo de visión y Skull se paraliza.

Llego antes de lo pensado.

A su alrededor, aquellos que le hicieron sus Juramentos, que juraron lealtad, le prestaron servicios a cambio de aprender, de conocer y proteger, perciben el cambio en su maestro, y avanzaron como una división militar, guiando la suerte con firmeza a su favor.

Entonces Skull sonríe tontamente.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante de nosotros para despertar a nuestro hijo Isshin— dijo alegremente, sacando un abanico de la nada para abrirlo y agitarlo infantilmente frente a su cara.

Isshin miró al hombre. Nunca había sido capaz de encontrar o definir los límites de la relación que este hombre y su hijo habían tenido. Había sido una amistad extraña (O tal vez más que eso, si la forma en la que Kisuke se refiere a Ichigo como su hijo dice algo) que había evolucionado de la tutoría. Cuando se fue, Urahara solía pasar los días al lado de Ichigo sin importar nada, le hablaba de todo y nada y le contaba que sucedía a un cuerpo (o alma) inconsciente, y entonces, Urahara había sido llamado a la Seieritei después, para ocupar una posición que el hombre realmente no había querido volver.

Después Kisuke había desaparecido sin dejar rastro (algo muy común en el) y ahora, años después reaparecía misteriosamente enviándole un fax a Isshin diciéndole que estaba trabajando en una manera de ayudar a despertar a Ichigo.

Alzándose de hombros Isshin siguió al hombre/niño (no, Isshin no cuestionaría porque Kisuke se veía como un bebe ni porque ahora era todo _purpura_ , era solo Kisuke)

Cuando vio lo que estaba delante de él, Isshin no pudo evitar sorprenderse/horrorizarse ante lo que tenía delante de él, voltio a ver a Kisuke

—Urahara, ¿qué demonios has hecho esta vez?

Para su crédito, Kisuke solo mostró mínima sorpresa incluso mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente y miraba hacia la máquina a su lado.

—Ah, podría haber obtenido algunos cálculos equivocados. Tenía la esperanza de canalizar la energía de la dimensión real, un gran un punto de inflexión para nosotros, pero realmente mis planes se frustraron al enterarme de que el Rey espiritual está casi todo el tiempo en el mundo humano—al ver la cara en blanco de Isshin aclaro—Como el Reiō _vive_ en el mundo humano deja regularmente una "pila" en su lugar, esto sucede porque el Reiō es el encargado de mantener con vida todo el universo y las dimensiones conjuntas por lo que su trono drena su energía espiritual y llamas, pero eso es demasiado pasado de moda, sobre todo con la decaída de la anterior Reina espiritual hace casi 2000 años o más, por lo que desde ese tiempo cargaba al universo con un conjunto llamado Tri-Ni-Set, que te explicare más tarde. El punto es…—y siguió hablando.

Cuando Kisuke termino su explicación (casi de noche) Isshin lo miró por un largo momento antes de levantar una mano para cubrirse los ojos en una imagen perfecta de la resignación sufrida, que decía mucho de lo bien que conocía a Urahara Kisuke.

—Sabes— Isshin murmuró por fin, bajando la mano de nuevo—Me gustaría decir que estoy sorprendido, realmente lo haría, pero después de toda la mierda que has acumulado a lo largo de los años, planear la caída de la dimensión real debería estar en la parte superior de la lista—Frunció el ceño—Solo dime que puedes traer a Ichigo de vuelta.

Kisuke sonrió.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Talbot se encuentra extasiado.

De haber sabido que la Carcassa era en realidad la familia más tecnológica y científicamente avanzada de todas hubiera dejado vongola y se hubiera unido a ellos hace tiempo. Talbot podrá ser un artesano, pero también era un científico e inventor.

Mira impresionado como todos miran al extraño que lo contacto con reverencia y adoración, la nube (puede decir que es una nube aunque no como otras) parece ser inconsciente de este hecho. Se pregunta cómo el hombre que es "Más brillante que el Da Vinci moderno" y Jefe de una familia poderosa, puede ser tan completamente inepto (más bien denso) en esto de las interacciones sociales y la obvia admiración de sus subordinados para con él.

Se encoje de hombros, ese no es su-

¿Eso era un Gran Colisionador de Hadrones?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Fon recordaba con cariño la primera vez que accedió a sus llamas, había tenido aun un niño pequeño que estaba extasiado con el fuego mágico que bailaba en sus palmas y, aunque desconcertado con los nombres que estaban tatuados en su cuerpo, se había sentido aún más eufórico con el conocimiento de un alma gemela.

En ese entonces el realmente no había sabido que significaba un alma gemela, hasta que su madre lo había sentado en su regazo y se lo había explicado.

Una marca de alma. Su alma gemela, una persona destinada para él, únicamente para él y estaba esperando que él lo encontrara. El pequeño Tianlong escuchó la explicación de su madre con asombro. Una persona que lo amaría y atesoraría, sería la persona más importante y sola para él. Él no podría haber sido más feliz.

Pero desde entonces nada. Tianlong esperó y esperó, esperó y esperó y cuando se cansó de esperar empezó a buscar. El deseo de tener un compañero de juegos se transformó en el deseo de que alguien a quien amar y que lo amara. Alguien para llenar el agujero cada vez más profundo dentro de él. Alguien que calmaría el dolor profundo.

Continuo esperando y buscando, incluso cuando sus padres lo comprometieron en un matrimonio político, incluso cuando nació su primer hijo, incluso cuando dejo de llamarse Tianlong y asumió el título de Fon. Incluso aunque estaba rodeado de personas, Fon se sentía solo y desesperado.

Él no quería estar solo nunca más. Él quería la comodidad de otro ser humano. Quería que el calor que nacía del amor, no el calor físico proporcionado por otra aventura. Él quería algo real.

Incluso cuando la maldición llego y aplasto sus últimas esperanzas, una minúscula parte de Fon se negaba a dejar ir a su alma gemela.

Entonces él esperó. Pero con cada día que pasa perdió la esperanza un poco más. Hasta que incluso perdió la esperanza y se concentró solo en él y sus compañeros malditos. Tal vez él no merecía el amor después de todo.

En algunos de sus momentos más oscuros y depresivos, Fon imaginó cómo sería su alma gemela. ¿Sería hombre o mujer? El chino sabía que era hombre, pero nunca faltaba la persona que le ponía nombres masculinos a sus hijas así que había una posibilidad, aunque en realidad no se preocupaba por el género, él podría vivir con ambos. ¿Y cómo sería? ¿Sería fuerte y seguro de sí mismos? O ¿tímido y silencioso? ¿Qué color de pelo tendrían? ¿Color de ojos? ¿Cuál era su ocupación?

Colonello una vez le dijo que no tuviera expectativas demasiado altas. Después de todo, su alma gemela Lal y él estaban separados. Lal y Colonello tenían dinámica pero simplemente no funcionaron. Pero Fon, en sus fantasías, esperaba que no fuera así con él. Que la maldición se rompería, que encontraría su pareja perfecta y sería feliz y dejaría de estar tan jodidamente vacío.

Sin embargo hubo algo más que lo impulsaba a concentrarse en sus compañeros Arcobalenos, o mejor dicho _alguien_.

Skull D. Mourt, la nube Arcobaleno, "El más débil de los Arcobalenos", el enigma más grande en la vida de Fon.

Nunca supo realmente que era lo que lo impulsaba a centrarse tanto en la nube, tal vez fue lo enigmático que era, o tal vez lo opuesto que era su actitud a como usualmente era una nube. Mientras que las nubes eran, bien, destructivas y altamente territoriales, Skull era (fuera de su máscara) calmado y analítico, extremadamente meticuloso y frio en todo lo que fuera lo suficientemente molesto, y trabajaba desde las sombras sin dejar rastro hasta aniquilarlo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Skull había luchado para ganar esa destrucción pasiva, igual que Fon se había esforzado en calmar a la tormenta que era.

Ambos eran muy parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes.

Tal vez era lo que más le atraía de él.

Estando cerca de Skull lo hacía sentir relajado, bienvenido, casi como se sentía estar con su cielo, pero mejor aún, se sentía completo. Si no fuera por su nombre, Fon apostaría que Skull era su alma gemela. Pero incluso después de una larga investigación descubrió, para su desdicha, que Skull si se registraba como tal.

Su corazón dolió.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _Su verdadero nombre es Urahara Kisuke_

 _Su verdadero nombre es Urahara **Kisuke**_

 ** _Urahara Kisuke._**

La traición era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Fon y cuando Skull volteo su mirada para evitar verlo se convirtió en una furia fría.

El sonido de la madera al romperse hizo que todos se detuviera y se volteara para mirar con cautela a Fon que todavía estaba apoyado en una banca casi serenamente. El hecho de que la mesa detrás de él se hubiera desintegrado era inconsecuente.

Y entonces Skull repentinamente desapareció, e Ichigo se encontró preguntándose internamente ¿Qué diablos había sucedido en todo este tiempo y desde cuando su (otro) padre era de color Purpura? Ignoró ese pensamiento a favor de prestarle atención los balbuceos excitados de sus hijos del alma (¿Sus sobrinos nietos?).

Era tan extraño cómo funcionaban estos lazos, el todavía no envolvía su mente a que tenía un alma gemela o los conceptos de los hijos del alma o guardianes y sus Llamas tipo cielo…

Ichigo reconoce que era ignorante en muchas cosas, y que se perdió mucho en estos casi 70 años, pero en ese tiempo de inconciencia había aprendido cosas que hasta Kisuke desconocía y que, de poder, Ichigo olvidaría con gusto, pero no podía.

Por el rabillo del ojo Ichigo miro a lo lejos y oculto a simple vista a Kawahira, uno de los seres más antiguos y poderosos de la existencia. El hombre no poseía su aprecio por todo lo que le hizo a Kisuke y las miles de almas inocentes que condeno por su egoísmo, pero el hombre poseía su respeto (y hasta cierto punto admiración) por soportar el peso de este terrible conocimiento.

¿Porque el ser humano deseaba conocer los secretos del universo? estaba más haya de él, era algo terrible todo esto y una responsabilidad aún más grande.

Los (¿Compañeros? ¿Amigos?) Aliados de Kisuke (¿Arcobalenos era?) seguían paralizados de la sorpresa al ver a su Nube desaparecer, literalmente. Ichigo les sonrió dulcemente (la verdad es que aún no controlaba bien sus habilidades motoras y en vez de fruncir el ceño le salía una sonrisa para su desgracia y la burla de todos sus conocidos) y les dijo con la voz más asquerosamente dulce (esa suelen ser las más intimidantes)

—La última vez que revise—les dijo arrastrando las palabras, todos a su alrededor le prestaron atención— había un Shoten muy antiguo en la ciudad de Karakura—viendo debajo de sus pestañas pudo ver como el hombre chino dejo de desintegrar cosas a su alrededor y le prestaba atención— la familia Urahara ha sido su dueña durante más de 170 años.

Como si fuera magia, todos los Arcobalenos desaparecieron de la escena (casi tan rápido como el Shumpo, que interesante) e Ichigo se palmeo la espalda mentalmente felicitándose el haber pedido que serraran los Seikamon hacia la sociedad de almas (si, incluso los Senkaimon ilegales de Kisuke) por este día.

Realmente lo necesitaban.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—No lo entiendo… Debió haber funcionado las primeras seis veces—Mascullo Kisuke concentrándose para su séptimo intento de abrir uno de sus senkaimon ilegales. Por una vez en muchos siglos tenia puesto su traje de las fuerzas especiales (que usualmente tenía bajo su traje de Stuntman). Cualquier intento de humor estaba de mas—Demonios.

Paso otros 15 minutos intentando hacer funcionar al maldito aparato, cuando finalmente una perturbación en el flujo de Reiatsu le indico a Kisuke que la barrera deteniéndolo había caído finalmente ante sus esfuerzos…

Podía ir…

—Skull… ¿O debería decir Urahara? ¿A dónde crees que vas?

O… Tal vez no.

( **Benihime ríe nerviosamente, mientras el furioso dragón gruñe posesivamente.**

 **Esta vez no hay caballero para salvar a la princesa** ).

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

¡Omake!

Benihime POV

Eran latentes pero el potencial estaba ahí.

Benihime no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de su elegante abanico o mirar debajo de sus pestañas a los seres reunidos en el lugar.

Todos llamaban su atención, cuando sus portadores murieran y llegaran a la sociedad de almas, serian magníficos, de eso no había duda, no estaba muy segura de que eran la mayoría de ellos pero podía sentir el poder palpitante debajo de su piel y no podía evitar sonreír sanguinariamente.

Benihime prosperaba en el campo de batalla, florecía sobre la sangre de sus enemigos y no tenía dudas de que los aliados potenciales de su maestro traerían consigo un grupo interesante de desafíos.

Desafíos que no había tenido desde que su protegido (No llamaría a Zangetsu hijo, era demasiado joven para ser madre, muchas gracias) había quedado dormido para su gran tristeza y desolación. Lo único que la animaba era que finalmente, después de siglos de búsqueda, había encontrado a su compatible…

Si tan solo pudiera ver la verdadera forma del dragón fuera de esa enorme figura, seria apreciado.

.

.

.

* Cang Du Tianlong: significa "Dragón de los celestial o dragón divino" es su nombre.

*Cang Du Shenlong: El hijo de Fon y padre de Kimiko, tío de Souta y aduelo de Kyouya (si, Fon es el bisabuelo de Kyouya)

*Salvatore: Salvador (homenaje a Ichigo y si, Ichigo podría o no ser ahora el líder de esta familia)

*Carcassa es traducido como "cadáver" es el cuerpo de un animal muerto. Si está en estado de putrefacción se llama "Carogna"


End file.
